Just Married!
by Kaywi
Summary: It's just a little alcohol, right? How much bad could it do? Well, according to Ranma and Akane... a lot. RaXAka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another fanfic! ^^ This idea popped into my head courtesy of New Years… Anyway, the first chapter is short, but most first ones are, anyhow! This idea is not, obviously, a hundred percent original, but it was A LOT of fun to write!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ranma ½ or any of it's characters. They all belong to the genius Rumiko Takahashi and I am using them for fan purposes only. This is a fanfiction made by a fan, for fans.

**Just… Married?!**

**Fanfic by: Kaywi**

**Chapter One: The Party**

Akane was startled as another loud song erupted into her sensitive ears. The blue-haired girl sighed as another popular, loud rap song was played on the boom box. Her friends danced and chatted loudly. She, on the other hand, was completely and utterly... bored.

Daisuke was throwing a party due to their graduation ceremony that had occurred a few days before. A lot of her friends were leaving to study abroad and so he threw as a kind of going away party. Akane really didn't want to go- she wasn't fond of parties- but she decided to because one of her close friends, Yuka, was leaving to study in Toronto as well.

The party had started off pretty normally. Everyone sat down and chatted as they waited for the others to arrive. Once the majority of the people had arrived, everyone branched out and socialized with their own friends. Ranma and Akane had come to the party together, but they hadn't really seen each other since.

Daisuke came back into the room holding a bottle of champagne. "Anyone else want some?" he giggled happily, obviously drunk. Akane rolled her eyes. She was not a drinker. Her friends, however, were absolutely ecstatic to the idea that there would be liquor at the party.

"Akane," Daisuke wobbled over to her. "How 'bout you...?" he asked, slowly, hiccupping in between each syllable. "It's really good."

"N-no thanks, Daisuke." She smiled and laughed as he stumbled when he walked away, offering some to other ladies.

Akane reached over and grabbed herself an Orange Cola instead. At least _this _wouldn't make her act like a buffoon.

Yuka and Sayuri walked over to Akane and took a seat next to her on Daisuke's leather sofa. "Hiya, 'Kane!" they said in unison.

"Hi, guys." she said, placing a hand on her forehead. "Man, I have a headache."

"Yeah, the music is pretty loud, huh?" Yuka said, frowning. She wrapped her arms around Akane. "Man, I can't believe I'm leaving half way across the world." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I'll miss you so much!" She squeezed Akane tighter.

"Oh, Yuka. I'll miss you, too." Akane hugged her back. They had been friends since grade school.

"But, promise me you'll make me one of your bridesmaids once you marry Ranma!"

A blush filled Akane's cheeks. "W-what... Yuka!" she said, shyly stuttering.

Sayuri giggled and pointed at Akane's cheeks. This made her blush brighter.

"Well," Sayuri said. "She's got a point. It's been two years, Akane. When are you guys going to tie the knot?"

"I-I..." Akane said, trying to deny it, but gave up. "I don't know."

"You know, you're lucky he didn't leave you already." Yuka grimaced. "Me and Daisuke broke up after just two months of our relationship."

Akane's eyes widened. She'd never thought about _that_.

"I mean, what's wrong with him, anyway?" Sayuri said. "Why don't you want to marry him? I mean," she giggled. "It obviously isn't his looks."

"He's sortakinda polite," Yuka added.

"Not to mention sweet."

"And... oh God, strong!"

Akane's cheeks went crimson. "Enough, already, I get it! Anyway, don't you all see he's an absolute jerk? Who in the right mind would ever marry someone like him?! I mean he's conceited, calls me names..." Akane babbled.

"Ummm," Yuka disagreed. "Well, _you_ beat him to a pulp half the time, Akane."

Akane went quiet. Well, that was true. But why were _her_ friends taking _his_ side?

"Listen, we all know you get jealous easily," Sayuri began. Akane opened her mouth, but Sayuri motioned her to be quiet. "But it's not like you make a move when he's all alone, right?"

"I mean look, he's standing right over there, all alone." Yuka said. ". To. Him!" she emphasized each word.

Akane turned her head away from her friends. "Y-Yuka, I mean I should stay with you and all, I mean, uh, you're the one moving soon, right?"

"Akane," Yuka said, sticking out her tongue. "I have five days left, okay. Plus, you promised we would go shopping together tomorrow."

Akane sighed. She was trapped.

"Go talk to him!" Sayuri urged her.

"Go!" Yuka giggled.

"I can't believe you guys!" Akane said, but stood up and began walking toward Ranma, anyhow.

As soon as Akane was out of earshot, Yuka giggled. "Dear, gullible Akane," she said and her and Sayuri hi-fived.

_This is stupid._ Akane thought. _What is all this about marriage! He's a jerk, anyway._

Akane was about two meters away from Ranma when she gave a second-thought. _Maybe I should just turn back, s_he thought. _I mean, this is really stupid. What would he think? What would I __**say**__?_ She was about to give in when a different boy stepped in front of her, breaking her tracks.

"Well, hello there." he said, flashing his dazzling white teeth. The boy was very, very handsome. He had dark hair and blue eyes, although a pale kind, not quite like the gorgeous turquoise ones Ranma had.

"Hello," Akane said, solidly.

"Well, why are you all by yourself, beautiful?" he hiccupped. Akane smelled a strong liquor smell on his breath. She rolled her eyes.

"Um, excuse me, sir." she said, trying to move around him. He, however, wouldn't let her. He stood solidly in front of her, able to block every time she attempted to leave. He was fast. _Too fast. _Akane thought. _Don't tell me he's a martial artist, too._

"Where do you think you're going?" he said and was instantly about two inches away from Akane's lips. He had a tight grasp around her and there was no way out. _He's skilled._ Akane gritted her teeth. He moved even closer and Akane racked her brain for more ways to get out. It was useless.

She prepared herself for the worst when someone grasped him from the back of his shirt and lifted him up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ranma said, narrowing his eyes. Before the man could utter another word, Ranma lifted him over his head and tossed him, into the kitchen.

The whole crowd stopped chatting and the room went to dead silence. They stared at Ranma and Akane. Akane blushed brightly and turned her head. The crowd started at the blinking Ranma and blushing Akane for a few more seconds until they shrugged and turned their heads as well. They went back to their drinking, chatting and making out.

"Ahem," Akane said, her blush dying down. "T-thanks."

"No problem," Ranma said, his own blush building up. He placed a head behind his head and began scratching.

"But," Akane began. "I could've beat him on my own, I mean..."

"What?" Ranma laughed. "Yeah, sure. You were trapped and you know it!"

"No I wasn't! I didn't need YOU to butt in!"

"Oh, so you wanted to be kissed by that pervert, huh?"

Akane clenched her fist. "Go to hell, Ranma!" she said, and walked away. Ranma chased after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, angrily. He placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stop.

She turned back around and faced him. "Away from you! Why are you even **here**?"

Ranma crossed his arms across his chest. "Daisuke invited me. Said there would be free eats."

Akane brightened a bit. "Pig."

Ranma grinned. "Yeah, but all there is here is alcohol."

"You don't drink?" Akane asked.

"Hell, no." he replied.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Yeah, pop drinks it all the time, but I never liked it. You?"

"No, never."

He grinned. "What, don't think you can handle it?"

Akane's eyebrow twitched. "What... did you say?"

He leaned against the wall, his arms still about his chest. "I knew it..." he laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I CAN handle it! I bet I could out-drink YOU any day!"

"Oh-ho-ho." he said, narrowing his eyes. "No way could a GIRL out-drink a man."

"Well," Akane said. She turned to the table and brought out two bottles of beer. "Put your money where your mouth is, Ranma!"

Ranma grabbed the bottle and easily popped off the lid. He chugged the whole beer down in less than twenty seconds.

"See, didn't even phase me." Ranma grinned.

Akane narrowed her eyes. "Oh, puh-leese," she said, trying to get the lid off her own. After fumbling with it for a few seconds, she had it off and looked at it, hesitantly. Ranma raised an eyebrow at her and her blood boiled. She, too, chugged the beer down in a matter of seconds.

She wiped her mouth triumphantly. "Hah," she said and grabbed a second one. "I'm sure I could do ten... no twenty more!"

"Keh!" Ranma said. "I'm sure I can do THIRTY!"

Ranma and Akane reached back to the table over and over again, grabbing bottle after bottle of the alcohol. After about Akane's fourth and Ranma's fifth, everything just about went blank.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh!" Akane said, startled and sat up in her bed. Her head was a rush and she felt awfully dizzy. She lied back down in her bed and decided to relax for a few more minutes. When her thoughts had died down, all that was left was pure pain in her head.

_Oh, this must be a hangover,_ Akane thought and groaned. Why couldn't she remember anything from last night?

Akane opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw next. There was a big lump of blanket in the space next to her. Who was it? She gritted her teeth and carefully removed the blanket to reveal none other than... Ranma?!

Akane screamed and pushed Ranma off the bed. He landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ouch..." he said, rubbing his head. "Whatsa matter, Tomboy? Why the heck are you in my room?" He looked around. "Wait... this is.. your... room." He said, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"YOU PERVERT!" she shouted, grabbing her wooden sword. Thankfully, her body felt completely normal. _Thank God, _she thought. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND... AND..."

"Wait, Akane!" he shouted, I don't remember anything! I-" he said, putting his hands in front of him. Akane's eyes just about bugged out of their sockets when she noticed something else.

There was a wedding band around Ranma's finger.

She looked down, trembling and to her dismay, found an identical one on her own.

She let out another scream, waking up the entire house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** Okay, NO I was not drunk while writing this. I was just a little bored with all my serious fics so far and decided to approach something more humorous, yet still romantic. ^^ Remember, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woow, that was quick! I have so many ideas for this fanfic, and I hope this chapter satisfies you and answers some of your questions!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters, I am using them for FAN purposes only. This is a fanfiction made by a fan, for fans.

**Just Married!**

**Fanfic by: Kaywi**

**Chapter Two**

"Akane!" Kasumi shouted as she ran into the bedroom. "What's wrong?" The eldest Tendo girl had a look of genuine concern on her face. However, when her father and Mr. Saotome entered the room, they looked like they were trying to contain laughter.

"This!" Akane shouted, holding up her hand. The plain golden ring glimmered in the morning light. "What... what happened? I can't remember a thing!" she shouted, her voice quivering.

Ranma stood there, too shocked to even speak. _I'm married to... Akane? _Ranma had imagined this many times before, but never quite like this.

Mr. Tendo smiled. "Well, our schools have been joined now, haven't they, Saotome?"

"Well, yes they have Tendo!" Genma replied, joining in with his hearty laughter.

Akane and Ranma both began yelling at the same time. "How could you do this to us?" Akane said, practically ready to pounce on someone. "I mean, just look at me!"

Akane was dressed in some very sexy, silky purple lingerie. She blushed just looking at herself and threw her arms about her chest. The outfit caught Ranma's eye and he quickly turned away. It wasn't that she didn't appeal to the boy, no, it was just that he knew that if she saw him eyeballing her, he'd end up through the roof. She was angry enough already.

Akane reached into her closet and got out her fuzzy yellow robe. At least this would cover her up.

Ranma decided it was his turn to speak. "Yeah, we're you're KIDS! How could you force something like this on us? It should've been our decision!"

"You didn't want to marry Akane, Ranma?" Nodoka said, a look of sympathy and shock on her face.

"N-no! That's not what I meant... I mean they... uh, should've asked us first!"

"Be quiet, boy!" Genma said. "We didn't force anything on you two!"

"What?!" Akane said, her ears deceiving her. "We couldn't possibly have-"

"Oh, but you did, Akane." Nabiki said, entering the room. She had a smug look on her face and a tape in her hands. "I heard you two were quite the life of the party yesterday."

Akane blushed. "B-but I... I don't remember...!"

"Well, after your little dare..." she emphasized the word "dare", "Sayuri called us and told us the whole story. You may have not noticed, but everyone saw the whole thing. She also said you went a little... crazy afterwards." She winked. "Well, it seems the liquor gave you guys a sense of realization. You pretty much couldn't keep your hands off each other."

Akane's eyes widened. Ranma stepped away from Akane. "THAT'S A LIE, LIE, LIE!!" she shouted. Akane grabbed her wooden sword once again. "You pervert!" she cried. "I'll kill you!"

Ranma stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, please. Like I'd want to touch a tomboy like you! YOU were the one who couldn't keep their hands to themselves! I mean, a stud like me-" Ranma was interrupted by Nabiki.

"Guys!" she shouted, laughing. "Why don't you watch the video tape, and then yell as much as you want?"

Akane nodded and followed Nabiki downstairs. She kept eye contact away from Ranma. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry him. She just wasn't ready for marriage yet. She was still eighteen, for crying out loud! Plus, she knew that HE probably didn't want to marry her anyway.

The entire family walked into the living room and Ranma and Akane stayed as far away from each other as possible.

Nabiki popped the tape into the television and Akane held her breath as the television flashed on.

The first thing that was seen on the television were Ranma and Akane stumbling into the house, completely under the influence.

_"Ranma," Akane giggled on the television. She was having trouble walking on her own and grabbed onto the drunken boy. _

_"Pop," Ranma said, slowly. "I am so glad that you engaged me so such a c... cute girl."  
_

_"Oh, Ranma!" drunken Akane said and threw her arms around him. She titled her head up, allowing him full access to her lips. He took the invitation and their fathers began crying._

_"They do love each other, after all!" cried Soun._

_"Our schools will be joined!" laughed Genma._

_"I want to get married," Akane giggled, grasping onto Ranma for support._

_"Yeah," Ranma agreed. "Let's get married right now!"_

_Nodoka gasped. "Ranma, are you absolutely sure?" _

_"Yes!" he hiccupped. "I love her!" Akane sighed and kissed him once again._

_  
Soun and Genma stared at the teenagers with wide eyes and ran as fast as they could, grabbing the wedding preparations. They did the entire ceremony at home and called in a cheap priest to call the vows. They had all the legal documents, and Ranma and Akane even signed them, in somewhat legible, squiggly hand-writing._

_Akane wore a white wedding kimono, yet she wore no makeup. Her hair was completely normal. _Still, she looked beautiful. Ranma's heart lurched at the sight.

Ranma watched as drunken Ranma and Akane kissed again and again on the television. He wondered if Akane's lips were actually as soft as they looked.

Drunken Ranma and Akane walked upstairs, into Akane's bedroom, wobbling the whole way there. They shut the door, and the tape was over.

Ranma's eyes widened. "Oh... oh, no..."

Akane blush wildly. "Nabiki! We... we didn't..."

"Sleep together?" she said bluntly. Ranma choked on thin air. Akane nodded rapidly.

She laughed. "Well you did sleep next to each other, but that was it. You two hit the pillow and practically went into a coma."

Akane would've let out a relieved sigh if she wasn't so angry. She whipped her head over to her father. "This doesn't change a thing!" she shouted. "I'm too young for marriage!" her eyes welled up with tears. "How could you?"

"Now, now, Akane," Soun said. He was interrupted by Akane's outburst.

"No, dad! Enough! I look ridiculous! Look at me, dressed like this. I still can't believe this is all happening..." she placed a hand on her forehead.

Nabiki kept her calm, cool attitude. "Don't blame dad for that, Akane. YOU dressed yourself. You went and picked the lingerie from the failed wedding gifts."

"B-but!" Akane protested. "I wasn't... it wasn't..."

"But nothing, Akane. Take responsibility for your actions." Nabiki said, coldly.

Akane shot a glare at her sister but then whipped her head back to her dad. "How could you make me marry that pervert?!" she shouted. Ranma felt his chest squeeze. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she ran right up into her room and slammed the door shut.

Ranma stared, both angry and hurt. Was that what she really thought he was? A pervert? For goodness sake, he didn't even do anything indecent when they were drunk. He gritted his teeth.

Ranma glared at his father. Soun began crying and shouting ``how did this go wrong?!"

``Ranma!`` Genma shouted. ``Go comfort her! She is your fianc... wife!"

``I don`t want anything to do with that stupid tomboy!"

"Ranma!" Nodoka said, angrily.

Soun instantly changed mood and became his father-ghost figure. ``RANMA!!" he shouted. ``GO TO YOUR WIFE RIGHT NOW!"

Ranma, terrified, nodded his head rapidly and ran up the stairs.

He stopped as he came to Akane`s door. What would he say? She had already made it clear that she didn`t want to be married to him. A pang went through his chest.

Ranma didn`t think it was that bad. To be completely honest, he knew it was coming. It wasn`t that he minded, either. He had strong feelings for the youngest Tendo.

Ranma glanced at the door and saw his name taped to the ``Akane`s Room" sign. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, expecting the worst.

``Go away!`` Akane gasped, through tears.

``Akane, just open the door." Ranma said, trying to contain his sadness.

"No!" she shouted, upset.

"Chicken," he said, teasingly. He knew that in seconds she would run to the door, always up to the challenge. She did not fail to amuse him when she flung the door open, her eyes red and puffy with tears.

She walked back over to her bed and sat back down, Ranma followed her but did not dare to sit. Instead, he stood and waited for her to calm down for a few seconds.

"The papers are completely legal, aren't they?" Akane said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," he replied, his throat dry.

Akane looked at Ranma, his eyes planted on the floor. She knew he didn't love her. He practically told her himself when he denied his love for her at the failed wedding. But, Akane felt differently. She was mostly angry because she didn't want to be committed to someone who might not feel the same way.

Akane's gaze softened a bit. She even almost felt bad for the pigtailed martial artist. Here she was, complaining about herself. What if he would've chosen Ukyou or Shampoo if he had the choice? He was always calling her names, so maybe that meant he wasn't interested. Akane always thought that her and Ranma would get married. In all the times she'd fantasized her marriage, he was always the groom. Still, she didn't want him to have to live like that.

"Ranma," Akane said, softly. "We could always... file a divorce?"

Ranma's gaze flickered back up to Akane. "What?" he said, completely in disbelief. "What the heck, tomboy!" he shouted. "Do you really hate me THAT much? What did I do to you?! And here I practically-"

Akane's flame lit back up. "You jerk! I was trying to be nice to you for once! I didn't want to force you into marrying a so-called uncute girl!"

"Well, you're right! I don't think you're cute one bit!"

"Just get out you jerk!" Akane shouted and threw a flower pot at him. He dodged it easily, letting it hit the wall behind him and break into hundreds of little pieces.

"Nyah, nyah! Missed me, tomboy!" he shouted, blowing his tongue at the enraged girl.

"Grow up, Ranma!" she shouted, stood up and attempted pushing him out the door. "Get OUT of my room!"

Suddenly, both martial artists were startled by Nabiki. "Oh, I don't think so!" she said. "This is now both of your room."

"What?" they both replied in unsion.

"Auntie Saotome wanted Ranma's futon, so, since you two are married, we thought you wouldn't mind."

"Well we do mind!" Ranma shouted.

"Why does auntie want his futon, anyway?!"

"Her and Mr. Saotome are arguing, so she'd rather not sleep next to him." Nabiki said, casually.

"There's no WAY that pervert is sleeping next to me!" Akane argued.

Both teenagers glared at each other. "Yeah, like I'd want to sleep next to a flat-chested tomboy, anyway!" Ranma replied.

"Well, aren't you two cute!" Nabiki said. "Anyway, Kasumi's calling us down for breakfast. So be quiet and come downstairs."

Akane ran ahead of Ranma, nudging him as she went along and walked downstairs, the frown never leaving her face.

Ranma clenched both his fists and walked slowly down the stairs as well.

_This is going to be a long marriage,_ Ranma thought.

Nodoka arrived downstairs as well. Ranma took notice that she made no eye contact with his father whatsoever.

The entire family ate and chatted, merrily. It was an uncomfortable conversation for both Ranma and Akane because they were discussing future things like children. Suddenly, Nodoka interrupted.

"Pardon me, Mr. Tendo, but I still don't feel right about Ranma and Akane not having a proper ceremony and not inviting their friends," she said.

"But remember what happened last time?" he replied and grimaced.

"Yes I know," she sighed. "Well, how about at least a honey moon?"

Ranma blushed furiously. "Mom..." he hissed.

"Now, now," she said, haughtily. "I'd love to escort them to Okinawa, one of the most popular spots in Japan. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," Soun replied, nodding his head.

She smiled. "I could definitely use a vacation. Of course, I would let the children be alone most of the time. I've already booked a flight and hotel rooms for a week from today. Ranma, Akane, how does that sound?"

Akane was speechless. The trip did sound nice. She also did not want to upset her aunt who looked so excited and had already paid for everything. ``Okay, auntie," she sighed. "That sounds great."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** Well, here's chapter two. Short, but quick, huh? Anyways, don't forget to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: School's back so I'll be writing less often. T_T Especially with ISU's, final projects and exams coming up. I'm pretty much swamped. X_X Anyways, I'll still try to get the chapters up as quickly as possible. ^^

**Just Married!**

**Chapter Three**

The whole rest of the day had gone by and Nodoka was practically walking on air. She was extremely happy about the whole honeymoon idea- not only for the children, but for herself as well. Her and Genma had been bickering for days now and she felt like she needed a break. Nodoka even thought for the first time in her life she was actually seeing how awful her husband could be sometimes.

The entire family was sitting in front of the television, enjoying some little cakes and tea. It was about midnight and the youngest Tendo felt her eyelids grow heavy. She tried her hardest to stay awake- bed was DEFINITALY not an option- but after ten minutes of fighting, it was obvious that sleep was winning. She knew that if she fell asleep right there in the living room, their fathers could try another stunt. Who knew what other ridiculous longere they were planning?

Akane looked over at Ranma who, too, was having trouble staying awake. She blushed at the thought of them having to sleep together and then attempted, once more, to stay awake. After another long five minutes, she had almost fallen asleep when Nabiki woke her up.

"Well, well." Nabiki grinned, placing her teacup on the table. "It's about time you newlyweds turned in, huh?" she winked.

Akane quickly sat up, sleep washing away from her instantly. "N-no!" she quickly stuttered.

"I'm not tired!" Ranma babbled.

Soun smiled happily at the shy teenagers. "Look at you, you're both practically asleep. Go get some rest, it's been a long day."

"You're out of your mind, dad!" Akane shouted.

Nabiki sighed. "Stubborn, stubborn, Akane. As always. How about I show this tape to everyone you know, hm? I'm sure a lot of people would love to see how romantically you and you're fianc... husband behaved." She winked.

"B-but!" Akane blushed, trying to argue.

Nodoka smiled at her and gently pushed her up the stairs. "Akane, dear, girls need their beauty-sleep. Ranma-honey, let's go."

"O-okay, Auntie Saotome." Akane said, sighing. She knew there was no arguing with Nodoka. She was always so kind- yet firm. Anyone who argued with her would surely loose. Plus, the last thing she wanted was ANYONE seeing the tape. She felt embarrassed just seeing it herself.

"Akane," she smiled. "Call me mother. You're like my own daughter now."

"Yes... uh...mom."

Nodoka looked back and saw her son just standing there. "Ranma," she scolded. "It isn't very manly for someone to just stand there while their wife is waiting."

After Ranma heard the words "not" and "manly" he quickly darted up the stairs, ahead of Akane, fearful of what his mother would do if he kept standing there.

Everyone in the household followed the three people up the stairs, watching patiently as the two teenagers entered the room. Akane's face just about caught on fire and she slammed the door shut, just before Nabiki winked at her.

"Jeez! What a load of lunatics they are." Akane grumbled.

"I know, first the marriage then this." Ranma agreed, rolling his eyes.

The room suddenly went silent and Ranma and Akane held their breaths.

"A-A-Akane..." Ranma stuttered, breaking the silence. "I-I won't try anything... don't worry."

Akane's blush deepened. "Y-yeah, I know..." she bit her lip. Akane knew that the only option was them sleeping in the same bed. Outside was out of the question, she wouldn't do THAT to him. Also, the last time Ranma slept on the floor, he couldn't sleep.

Akane rushed past Ranma and grabbed her yellow pyjamas off the bed. "I'll be right back," she said quickly and dashed into the bathroom. She avoided all eye contact with him.

Ranma continued standing in the center of the bedroom, not really saying anything. He wondered if Akane would actually let him sleep next to her. He didn't mind. He _really_ didn't mind, but she probably did. She was always calling him perverted, even when he didn't do anything indecent. (Or when he did, it was not exactly his fault, he was just always in the wrong place at the wrong time… wearing the wrong things.)

He also wondered if he would be allowed to sleep in his normal sleeping wear. Ranma normally only wore a thin tank top and boxers to bed. He blushed at the thought. Akane would never let him do that.

Akane re-entered the bedroom, dressed in her normal yellow pyjamas. Ranma stared at her. Akane's beauty never failed to amaze him. Yesterday he almost had a nosebleed seeing her in the sexy night outfit. Even now he was having trouble tearing his gaze away from her, even while wearing baggy pyjamas.

Akane suddenly felt self-conscious. "W-what?" she mumbled. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-no…" Ranma said, quickly and turned his head away, slowly walking towards the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep outside?" he asked, looking out the window.

"No…" Akane replied, blushing. "It's okay… I mean... I wouldn't do that to you…"

Ranma held his breath. He wasn't used to Akane acting so nicely. He decided to take a step and say something that wouldn't result in him orbiting in space. "T-thanks, Akane."

Akane's face turned an even brighter shade of red and quickly ran over to the bed. "Anyway, just stay on THAT side of the bed." She scooted over to the furthest left corner possible and stayed there.

Ranma crawled in, next to Akane but on the right corner of the bed. He was RIGHT on the edge- if he would've scooted over one more inch, he would've fallen.

Akane held her breath, the blush never leaving her cheeks. The exact same occurred with Ranma. After about ten minutes of barley any breathing and not a peep from either of the teens, Akane fell asleep. Ranma however, could not.

Thoughts flooded his head and would not leave his mind. He wondered if he and Akane would ever get along. He really wanted to deepen their relationship, now that they were married, but it was hard. He, secretly, was glad that they were leaving on a honeymoon. It would give them a lot of time to talk about things and spend some alone time together.

Ranma jumped as he felt Akane scoot over closer to him. He held his breath, not moving but peeking to see if she was awake. He relaxed when he noticed that the only sounds escaping from the girl were the short light snore-breaths.

Ranma felt Akane throw her small, slender arm across his stomach and press herself more against him. Ranma bit his lip, trying not to groan.

Akane was pressing her entire body against Ranma's and this was making him a bit nervous. It was also arousing a certain part of his anatomy. He let out a small, ricocheting breath and tried, as hard as he could, to sleep. Still, he was terrified of the chance that his wife could wake up and send him through the roof, not aware that _she_ was the one who pressed up against _him_.

Ranma swallowed and gently, carefully tried to move away. However, this just made Akane scoot even closer and now her head was fully on his chest.

"Ra-" she whispered. "Ranma..."

Ranma held his breath. She had just said... his name! His gaze softened and let the tips of his fingers brush the top of her head. He, gently, ruffled her hair a bit and watched her sleep for a few more minutes. He marvelled at how peaceful she looked, despite her normal behaviour.

He sighed and decided to just push his worries away. Whatever happened would have to wait until tomorrow.

The pigtailed boy dozed off, his arm somewhat around his beautiful wife.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akane awoke, feeling extremely content. She let out a happy sigh and opened her eyes. _Ranma must've gotten out of bed already._ Akane thought when she saw that there was no one next to her. She sat up in bed and stretched. The blue-haired Tendo glanced at the clock and just about fell to the floor.

It was 12:00 noon! How did she sleep in THAT late?! Akane jumped out of bed quickly and ran downstairs. Not only had she missed breakfast, but it was almost lunch time! She had totally messed up her schedule for the day. Akane had taken a break off jogging for a few days and so she wanted to make up for that and do double today. Now that plan went out the window.

"Hey, Akane." Ranma greeted her on the stairs.

"Hey, yourself. Why didn't you wake me up?" she grumbled.

"You looked tired. Didn't wanna wake ya for no reason." He shrugged.

Akane softened. This was sort-of Ranma's way in saying that he cared. "Well, next time please do."

"Good morning, Akane-chan." Kasumi greeted her sister. "I have breakfast all laid out for you."

"Thank you, Kasumi." She smiled and walked into the kitchen, still clad in her pyjamas.

Kasumi had laid out a huge spread for her sister. There was every single item Akane loved for breakfast on there and even a few of her favourite chocolate-mint cookies.

"Oh, thank you, Kasumi!" she gushed and began eating. Her sister's food was delicious. She wondered if she would miss it on vacation.

"Oh, Akane." Nodoka said, smiling at her daughter-in-law. "Good morning! Yuka called, she wanted to speak with you earlier today."

"Oh, gosh!" Akane said, mid-bite. "I forgot! I'm supposed to meet her later at the mall. Thank you aun… mom."

Akane heard Ranma cough wildly from the other room, but ignored it. She quickly wolfed down her breakfast and ran to go and call Yuka. She'd already needed to cancel plans yesterday, she didn't want to do so again.

She dialled her friend's number. And quickly spoke when she heard the line click.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Akane?" Yuka replied.

"Hey!"

"What sup? Are you still up for later?"

"You bet! I'll meet you at the mall in an hour?"

"Sure. See you there."

"Bye,"

"Bye."

Akane hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to get dressed. She decided to wear something pretty, yet still kept her cool because it was quite warm outside. Akane chose a pink, casual summer dress with spaghetti straps. It was cut to just about above her knees and had knit print on the cleavage and bottom. She slipped on normal flip-flops, but were embodied with little flowers. Akane wanted to look nice for her friend, because she was going to leave very soon and this could be the last time she would see her.

She ran a brush through her short blackish-blue hair and walked back down the stairs. As she made her way down the final stair, she just about crashed into Ranma.

"Whoa, klutzy as ever, eh, Akane?" he joked, arrogantly. Akane scowled.

He scanned her outfit. _She looks cute_, he thought. Suddenly, he felt a sudden pang of raw jealousy. It scared him a bit. Where was she going? Who was she seeing?

"Where ya going, 'Kane?" he asked, trying to mask his emotions.

"Hm?" she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, no where. Just shopping with Yuka for her university dorm room."

He let out a mental sigh of relief. "Oh, okay." He said. "Well, have fun." Ranma smiled and walked away, as quickly as he appeared.

Akane frowned a bit, hinting something off about Ranma. She ignored the thought and walked out the door, the summer breeze running down her back. It felt good. Despite everything that had happened, she felt that things would… no HAD to get better. Also, she was glad to get to have some time with her friends. She needed it.

Akane took a city bus over to Hiimiko Center Mall, where she promised to meet her friends. Akane waited by a jewelry store and looked at earrings for a few minutes. While she was looking, Akane noticed that she had kept her wedding ring on. Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't help but smile to herself. The ring really _was_ pretty.

Akane was startled when she felt Sayuri tap her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and smiled at her friends. "Hi, guys!" she greeted them and walked over to embrace them.

Yuka laughed at her friend. "Wow, well at least NOW you're sober!"

Akane flushed. Sayuri pointed at her and laughed. "You were CRAZY! What happened back there?"

Akane hid her hand behind her back to make sure no one saw the ring. "I DON'T want to talk about it!" she groaned. "Anyway, we're here to pick out furniture for Yuka. Let's go into this store, it's got great sales!"

Akane, Sayuri and Yuka walked around the mall for hours, choosing the best comforters, desks, mini-fridges, and many other furnishings. After they had found just about everything and (with the shopkeeper's help) ordered for everything to be shipped to her dorm room in America.

At about five o'clock, Akane and her friends collapsed onto the mall bench in exhaustion.

"That lamp we found on half price was adorable," Sayuri commented, licking her ice cream cone. The three girls had all bought treats to celebrate. Akane got a strawberry banana-split Sundae with everything on it, Sayuri got plain vanilla and Yuka got a sprinkle-cone double chocolate whipped cream deluxe. Her friends had all talked her into buying it because it was her favourite, even though she was watching her weight. She gave in after she smelled the chocolate.

Akane was started when she heard someone shout her name from across the mall. She stopped licking and turned her head. She groaned at who she saw next, her rival- Shampoo.

Shampoo looked angry. Very angry. She ran over to Akane, looked her right in the eye and smiled a very sour smile. Before the youngest Tendo could say another word, Shampoo leaned in and planted a small kiss on her cheek- more formally known as…

The kiss of death.

**A/N:** Another chapter ^^ Sorry for the cliffie. .__. I needed it for suspense. You will find out more about Shampoo later... More drama up next! Also, I know the situation is getting a little more intense but I don't think I will write a lemon. In future chapters there probably will be a hint of lime but I doubt it will be a full-fledged lemon. Eh, time will tell, right? n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Exams are next week, so don't expect a new chapter until they are done, sorry. X__X I'm actually lucky I was able to finish this one. Wish me luck, everyone!**

**I'd also like to thank all my constant reviewers! You all know who you are! You're comments mean A LOT to me and they keep me motivated! ^__^ I have a lot of ideas coming in every day, so I hope my plot remains juicy!**

**Just Married! **

**Chapter Four**

Shampoo's lips remained on Akane's cheek for a few seconds, emphasizing her hate. Akane's friends, oblivious to the fickle girl's Chinese rules, were absolutely confused. Sayuri was close to cracking a joke when Shampoo backed away, her eyes gleamed of pure anger.

Shampoo, the purple-haired girl, stepped a step away from Akane and stared at her. Her mug turned into a sickly sweet smile. Akane's blood boiled.

"What, Shampoo?" she spat, sick and tired of the Amazon. If there was one person in Nerima who really, _really_ angered her, it was definitely Shampoo. "Why do you keep doing that? You're stupid Chinese laws don't apply here! But, if it's a fight you want, you're on!"

"Akane, you stupid, violent, kitchen-wrecker. You think Shampoo no know what you do?" she hissed. "You will **regret** taking husband away from Shampoo, you understand?!"

Sayuri and Yuka whipped their heads over to Akane, who was panicking. _She knows about...?_ Akane thought.

"What are you _talking_ about Shampoo?" Akane lied.

"Stop your lies!" Shampoo's eyes blazed with fire. She cracked her knuckles. "If Akane's isn't alive, marriage is finished. And.... husband will belong to Shampoo again."

Yuka's eyes widened as Shampoo unsheathed her long, silver, Amazon sword. She charged after Akane, letting out a loud battle cry.

Yuka and Sayuri shrieked in fear as Akane dodged Shampoo's fierce thrust. She continued dodging as Shampoo tried again and again to slash at her.

"Leave, you guys! Quick! She's dangerous!" Akane shouted to her friends. Quickly, the mall became a commotion and everyone began screaming and exiting due to the fight.

Akane gasped as the sword just about grazed her. Its result was a small, painful cut on her right cheek. The bright, red blood dripped down her face. _Shampoo's going all out. With that sword, I can't possibly beat her. _Akane pondered. She decided, then, that she was going to have to do the one thing she hated the most: run away. It was either that, or get decapitated.

Akane, swiftly, attacked both Shampoo's feet with extreme force, causing the Amazon to fly across the mall and crash into a woman's jewellery store. Just as she got up, Akane quickly turned and ran as fast as she could, out of the mall.

The blue-haired girl huffed and puffed as she ran down the street. What was she going to do now? Akane wondered who let out their secret. She also wondered who else knew.

Akane began to become tired when she finally entered her house and collapsed onto the floor of the living room. Kasumi ran into the room, hearing the thud due to Akane's knees. "Akane!" she shouted, running over to her younger sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she gasped. "Kasumi, where's Ranma?"

Before Kasumi could reply, Ranma walked downstairs, casually. His expression changed from contentment to concern in less than five seconds.

"Akane, are you okay?" Ranma gasped as he saw her on the ground. He quickly ran over and helped her up. She was positively trembling.

"R-Ranma," Akane gasped. "Shampoo... she knows!"

"W-what?" he replied.

"She followed me and my friends to the mall and gave me the kiss of death!"

Ranma's eyes widened. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "Who the hell told her?"

Nabiki turned her head away from her couple, trying to be casual. However, Akane caught her sudden movement.

"NABIKI!" she shouted. "How could you!"

The middle Tendo closed her eyes. "I swear, Akane. I did not do it for the money this time... I just thought that it was about time we cleared everything with the fiancées..."

Ranma glared at her. "Nabiki, you shouldn't have DONE that! You have to stop putting your nose into other peoples' business! Do you have any idea what you did?-"

Akane interrupted Ranma, "Did you tell Ukyo, Kodachi and Kuno, too, Nabiki?" she said, hope lacing her voice. Akane prayed that Nabiki didn't spread the word further than Shampoo.

Nabiki paused, shamefully. "I did... I told Ryoga, too..."

"NABIKI!" Akane cried. She didn't understand what Ryoga had to do with anything, but nethertheless, she still told everyone. Akane clenched her fists. Well, fine. As much as Akane hated to do so, she realized that she might have to fight her sort-of friends. But, Akane was sceptical. She didn't want to have to push it to a... death situation. Although Shampoo and Ukyo were her rivals, she still considered them somewhat her friends. (Well, Ukyo at least...) And Akane knew Ranma felt the same way about Ryoga.

Akane was startled when she heard Nodoka speak. She had no idea she was listening all along.

"Let's go, Ranma-kun and Akane-dear." Nodoka whispered, getting up.

"What? Mom, what are you talking about?" Ranma said, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to leave here. At least, until everything settles down. Listen to me, it's better this way, Ranma..."

"What? And be cowards by running away? No way! I'll face them all!"

"Ranma!" Nodoka said, angrily. "Think about it! Are you really willing to risk hurting your wife? Can you really protect her during all the hours of the day? What if Shampoo attacks during the night? What will you do then, hm?"

Ranma opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. His mother was right. He couldn't risk getting Akane hurt.

When Ranma didn't reply, Nodoka helped Akane up. "Akane, I know how strong you are, dear, but some things are better off left alone until they can calm down."

Akane was amazed at how intelligent Nodoka was. She was calm and always had an idea, even at the worst of times. "But , mother, where will we go?" Akane said.

"I'll tell you later," Nodoka whispered, not being able to trust Nabiki with the information.

Nodoka ran upstairs as quickly as possible and grabbed the already-packed suitcases. (Their original trip was planned in a few days.) Although they were missing quite a few clothes, this would have to do since they didn't have much time left.

"Quickly!" Nodoka said, pushing the teens out the door. "Before Shampoo returns. We don't want her following us."

Akane frowned, not wanting to leave without saying goodbye to her father and Mr. Saotome, who were out at the moment. However, she knew it had to be done.

Kasumi and Nabiki walked over to the door and hugged Akane, Nodoka and Ranma goodbye. For the first time, Akane could've sworn she saw tears in Nabiki's eyes.

"Akane," she said, sadly. "I really messed up this time, huh?"

Akane turned her head away, not able to answer. Her sister had caused so much trouble for her in her lifetime. This time, perhaps being the worst of all. She wasn't ready to forgive her yet.

Akane, Nodoka and Ranma ran as quickly as they could, to the bus stop where Nodoka told them about. Although Akane and Ranma were not sure where exactly they were going, but they trusted her greatly.

They all boarded the bus and paid the small fee. Akane glanced around and saw that there were very few people on the bus. She walked over to the very back of the bus and chose the second-to-last seat. Ranma sat beside Akane, taking the aisle seat while Akane was seated by the window. Nodoka, being the considerate person she was, sat at the front, allowing the newlyweds some privacy.

Once everyone was situated, a dead silence came across the bus. This gave Akane some time to think. _How did all this happen? _She thought, tears filled her eyes. She didn't want this to happen. Everything, now, was officially ruined. Her dream wedding, the honeymoon... they weren't supposed to be like this.

Akane looked down at her now, somewhat-soiled dress. She wondered if some of the stains would ever come out.

The pig-tailed boy glanced over at the dark-haired girl, who was looking out the window, in thought. He felt a large lump in his throat appear when he saw that her eyes were stained with tears. Those tears were all because of him.

"Akane," Ranma whispered gently, trying not to startle her. "Are... are you okay?"

Akane paused for a moment, not looking at Ranma. She tried to swallow her tears, hoping that they wouldn't spill onto her cheeks, proving her moment of out-of-character vulnerability.

Ranma, sitting close to Akane, noticed the small cut on her cheek due to Shampoo's blade.

"Akane," he said, gently brushing her cheek. "How did this happen?"

"Shampoo..." she mumbled, looking down. She hated admitting that someone had harmed her during battle. She was a martial artist, damn it!

Ranma's eyes flickered with fury, but quickly masked it. He got up and walked over to where his mother was sitting. After a moment, he returned a small, pink band aid in his hand.

He fumbled, removing the wrapper. Akane gawked at him, marvelling at the extremely kind deed. She noticed that there was a little pig on the band aid as well.

"Here," he said, quietly. "Before the cut gets infected." Ranma placed the band aid onto her cheek and she winced at the rush of slight pain.

"Th-thanks, Ranma..." Akane said, still in a somewhat state of shock.

Akane returned to looking out the window when after a moment, Ranma spoke once again. "Listen..." he said, trying to choose his words wisely. "I know that ever since I came to Nerima, all I've done is caused problems for you... and this is probably the worst one yet..."

"Ranma," Akane said softly. "No... that's not-"

He interrupted her, trying to spit the words out. "But I promise you, Akane... I promise things... they will get better."

Akane smiled, half-heartedly at the shy boy. "Thank you... I know they will, Ranma... They have to."

Ranma's heart thumped wildly in his chest at her smile. Give him demons, giant creatures, water, anything terrifying, but none of them made his heart thump like the girl sitting next to him. His arm itched to be put around her, just like he did last night, but he quickly pushed the thought away.

After a few minutes, Ranma shifted in his seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. This sudden shift caused his fingers to brush, ever so slightly, her own. The sudden electricity that ran throughout his body was remarkable. He quickly moved his hand away and waited for Akane's protest. To his utter shock, she didn't say anything. Instead, he noticed a small, light blush sprinkle onto the top of her nose.

He swallowed and with every last ounce of bravery he had in him, covered his hand on top of hers, very slowly.

Akane looked up at him, blinking a few times. When he finally had the courage to look down, Akane gave him another smile, this one the biggest he'd seen in a while.

Ranma licked his suddenly dry lips. His wife never did cease to amaze him. That was what he loved about her. That is why he loved her, instead of all the other ex-fiancées. It, of course, wasn`t the only reason why, but it was definitely the greatest reason. She was unpredictable, beautiful, shy, strong and intelligent. She didnt`t pounce on him every moment, trick him, poison him with some psycho potion or bribe him with food half the time like his other ex-fiancées. She was the only one who ever considered his feelings.

Akane curled her fingers around Ranma`s, making the touch more intimate. Ranma returned the affectionate gesture with a light squeeze.

Of course, he couldn`t tell her how he felt yet. He wasn`t completely a hundred percent sure himself yet. But, no one was rushing them, anyways. Ranma just sighed, enjoying their moment of intimacy.

After fifteen minutes, the bus stopped in downtown Nerima. Nodoka stood up and gestured for Ranma and Akane to get up. Ranma, never letting go of Akane`s hand, led her out to the bus stop. Once they approached Nodoka, however, they quickly let go of each other, neither of them, secretly, wanting to.

``I have a very close friend who lives here. We can stay with her until we have to leave to Okinawa." Nodoka said, once everyone got off the bus.

Ranma, Akane and Nodoka walked about a block or so until they reached an average-looking, red-bricked house. Outside, Akane noticed a few yellow lilies growing around the house. They looked lovely.

Nodoka knocked on the wooden door, gently. After a moment, a young, middle-aged woman answered the door. She had bright blond hair and equally light blue eyes. She was quite pretty.

"Nodoka!" the woman said, throwing her arms around Ranma's mother. "I can't believe you're here! I was so glad when you called and said you were coming."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember seeing his mother call anyone. Then again, he should never underestimate a woman of the Saotome-Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

"Hello," the blond said, smiling her pearly white teeth at Akane. She held out her hand. "I'm Kyoko."

"Hello," Akane said, trying her best to smile. She shook the kind woman's hand, but felt embarrassed due to her rumpled appearance.

Kyoko turned her head to Ranma and gasped. "Ranma! Oh, look at you! You've grown so much, my dear!" She rushed over to hug him and Ranma blushed. He didn't like it when women babied him.

"The last time I saw you, you were in diapers." She winked at him and Akane laughed. Akane had barley known Kyoko for ten minutes and she already liked her.

"Oh, look at me, standing here outside! Where are my manners? Come in, come in!" she said, taking the two suitcases from Ranma's hands. She entered her house and motioned for the guests to come in as well.

**A/N: Here's another chapter! =D A bit mushy, huh? But, I like it! xD I hope everyone remained in character and the plot is still interesting. Anyways, R&R, like always, please! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My exams are completed and I have to say that English was horrible. Very, VERY difficult. Who needs essays, anyway? :P Anyways, I NEED a break before I start next semester tomorrow. *sobs* Anyways, enjoy!

Just Married!

Chapter Five

"Ouch, my back!" exclaimed Kyoko as she carried a suitcase into the house. "I need to start working out more!" she winked and dropped the bag next to the stairs.

Akane glanced around the house. It was a medium-sized house, but very, very clean and well furnished. Akane wondered if Kyoko had a husband or any kids. The house seemed quite empty.

"Ranma, Akane," Kyoko began, turning to the teens. "There's a spare bedroom upstairs to the left. Go ahead and make yourselves at home. Please, do not hesitate to ask me for anything alright, my dears?"

Ranma nodded and picked up two suitcases. Akane followed him up the stairs, wondering how her carpet could be so clean. She wondered if that was all Kyoko did; cleaning.

Ranma and Akane spotted the bedroom and quietly walked in. It was a typical bedroom with a closet, vanity and king-sized bed. Akane, shyly, looked into the mirror, noticing her dress was now all the more dirty. The youngest Tendo grimaced and reached for the suitcase. Her head was very fuzzy with thoughts; it hurt just to think, but she knew a shower would make her feel much better.

"What's up, 'Kane?" Ranma said, still a bit worried about his wife. He blushed as he looked down at her hand, that was placed on the suitcase. He remembered how soft… how small hers felt entwined with his. For some reason, and he couldn't figure out why, he wanted so very badly to touch her again. Ranma had to jam his fists into his pockets to keep from giving in.

"I'm exhausted…" she replied, with a shaky voice. "I'm… I'm going to go take a shower." She mumbled, grabbing a plain pink t-shirt and a jean skirt from her suitcase.

Akane quickly slipped out the door, without another word, asking Kyoko where the furo was. Ranma, quietly, began sorting out his clothes apart from Akane's. Unfortunately, their clothes were mixed. Ranma dug through the clothes, looking for another clean Chinese shirt (they were always his favorites). He felt something soft under his hand and looked to see if he had touched the silk of his favorite ensemble. To his utter surprise, it was, in fact, a pair of Akane's silk, sexy lingerie. He couldn't help but blush.

"Ranma?" Nodoka asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Ranma quickly dropped the underwear and gasped as he saw his mother standing behind him. Heaven forbid she'd EVER see him holding something like that. He'd be dead in less than a minute.

"N-nothing, mother!" he stuttered quickly. "W-what are you doing up here?"

"Oh, nothing… just looking at my guest room. Kyoko's downstairs, showing Akane around the house before she takes a shower. Kyoko has a very lovely house, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. I never knew about her… why didn't you visit her before?"

Nodoka bit her lip. "I did, Ranma. Just not with you…"

Ranma didn't hear the slight bit of hesitation in her voice. He took the statement casually, instead. "Oh, okay." He replied.

"So," Nodoka gushed. "How are you and Akane doing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean with the marriage. You seem to be getting along much better, am I right?"

Ranma blushed. Unfortunately, his foot-in-the-mouth disorder had not been fixed. "What do you mean, mom? THAT tomboy? Keh!"

"Ranma!" Nodoka said, pursing her lips. "That was very rude."

"And it was very nice of YOU to marry me to that clumsy, flat-chested, thick-thighed tomboy, huh?" Ranma shouted.

Nodoka took a deep breath and walked over to the door, closing it. Ranma cooled down a bit, slightly afraid of how his mother's face became so serious.

"Son, listen to me… you need to get a few things straight!" her voice died down to a whisper. "I know you have strong feelings for Akane, don't try to deny them." Ranma opened his mouth, attempting to protest.

Nodoka cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Ranma, for goodness' sake, I saw you two on the bus. You really need to be a bit more sensitive-"

"Yeah, like who? Pop!" Ranma blurted. "HE is the least sensitive guy I know and you never-"

Nodoka gritted her teeth. "Ranma," she said, exhaling. "That is the exact reason why I wanted to come on the honey moon with you… I didn't want to say anything but…" she bit her lip. "Your father and I are having some problems."

"What?"

Nodoka's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want your marriage to end up like mine, Ranma! You are NOT like your father! I can see it in your eyes. You may have his looks, but you do not have his personality. Unfortunately, I realized what that was after I married him." Mrs. Saotome walked over and sat down on the bed, trying to calm down.

Ranma's eyes widened. He'd never seen his mother so serious before. "So… you regret marrying pop, mom?"

Nodoka smiled weakly. "No, darling. It's not regret. How could I ever regret something like that? If I hadn't married him, you wouldn't be here right now. It's just your father…" she paused. "Has a lot of problems he needs to change. Unfortunately, I don't think that's ever going to happen."

Ranma mumbled his agreement. His mother had an extreme point. He knew all about it first hand. The multiple fiancées, the cat fu, trading him for mere food…

Nodoka smiled. "I didn't want to bring you here to scold you. Anything but. I know you, Ranma. You're my baby boy. Just try to be a bit more… sensitive, alright?"

Ranma wanted to protest, but he had to admit… she was right. "Yeah, mom…" he mumbled.

Nodoka kissed her son on the forehead and exited the room, going to go help Kyoko with supper. Ranma continued unpacking, in silence.

Akane soaked in the furo, all the way in the other half of the house. It felt good, finally being able to scrub all that dirt off. She sighed and sank back into the water, her thoughts overwhelming her.

Her life had certainly changed since Ranma had arrived. And now it had changed twice as much since they had gotten married. She wondered if this change included their relationship.

Akane remembered the small touch they'd shared on the bus. Had it meant to him as much as it had to her? It made her heart soar, like electricity had ran through her fingers.

The raven-haired girl smiled at the memory. Their relationship was progressing. It just had to. She knew it would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane stepped out of the steamy room and out into the hallway. Although it was early, she decided to slip on her yellow pajamas instead of an outfit. They were more comfortable and she needed to relax.

As she walked down the hallway, she'd almost collided into Ranma who was on his way to the living room.

"Whoa," Ranma said, grabbing onto her. Their eyes locked. Akane blushed and quickly jumped away from him, embarrassed.

"Uhm… dinner's ready, 'Kane…" he said, cutting the silence. Akane nodded and followed him down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs was a living room, much like the Tendo household. It had a medium sized television and an oak wood table in the center. Kyoko had set up a spread of food, every single kind Akane liked.

"Wow," Akane said, smiling. "This looks delicious. Thank you so much, Kyoko!"

"Oh, it was nothing, Akane!" she replied, returning the sweet smile. "Nodoka told me you liked to cook as well. I would've asked you to help, but you were in the bath."

"Oh, I'd love to help next time!" Akane gushed. Ranma bit his lip, stopping himself from commenting on her cooking ._Try to be a bit more sensitive. _He remembered his mother's words.

Everyone sat down, said their thanks and served themselves. The food tasted more delicious than it looked. As Akane took another bite of sushi, she felt a pang in her chest. It tasted just like Kasumi's. It'd only been less than a day and she'd already missed her sister.

Everyone chatted and Kyoko revealed a bit more about herself. She was widowed, with no children and had met Nodoka since they were teenagers. She didn't study the art of Martial Arts, but instead she painted. Although she talked quite a bit, Ranma and Akane already liked her bubbly personality and sense of humor.

Once dinner was finished, everyone settled on watching an action-packed (Ranma's favorite) romantic movie (Akane's favorite). At about midnight, Akane and Ranma called it a night and said their goodnights to the women.

Ranma and Akane walked up the stairs, into their guestroom. Without much chatter, Akane and Ranma both climbed into bed together, casually. They decided it was better if neither of them spoke. Both of them turned their heads away from each other, neither of them daring to make eye contact.

At about three in the morning, Ranma felt soft hands push against his ribs. He lightly opened his eyes and stared into warm, chocolate ones.

"Akane?" he said, yawning. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep…" she mumbled.

"Why don't you try counting sheep?" he said, his eyes clamped shut. Sleep still continued to wash over him.

Akane bit her lip, but attempted to sleep, again.

After twenty minutes, she knew that it was impossible. Her mind just wouldn't stop racing. Perhaps it was the fact that she was in someone else's house for the first time. She decided that, maybe, she needed some fresh air.

Akane climbed out of the bed as quietly as she possibly could. However, being the clumsy person she was, she ended up tripping over her suitcase that was carelessly left on the ground. She squeaked loudly, which was enough to wake Ranma.

"Akane?" he mumbled, yet again. "What are you doing?" he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision.

Akane licked her lips and walked overt o the door. "Nothing, Ranma, go back to sleep. I'm just taking a little walk. I'll be right back."

"What?" he said, climbing out of bed. It amazed Akane how quickly he snapped out of his sleeping state. "In the middle of the night?"

Akane bit her lip. She knew it wasn't the brightest of ideas, but she'd done it many times before. It seemed taking a walk was one of the only ways to help her cope with any stress.

"I just need some fresh air." She replied, calmly.

He quickly walked over to her, pulling his white Chinese shirt over his tank top. "Not alone, you're not." He said sternly. Did she have any idea what kind of weirdoes lurked around in the middle of the night? Akane's slender, cute form practically screamed the word "victim".

Akane rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby, Ranma." She grumbled.

Ranma, however, wouldn't take no for an answer. He played it cool. "I need some fresh air, too. I'll take a walk with you."

The youngest Tendo blinked a few times but eventually nodded slowly.

Her and Ranma slipped on some simple shoes and exited the house, quietly. The neighborhood was very quiet, everyone was definitely asleep. However, the night looked lovely and the stars shone brightly.

Akane's mood immediately lifted. She loved the summer-night air. It was cool, but still heated. It was absolutely beautiful. Perfect.

"Sorry I woke you up," Akane said, finally, once they were down the street. Ranma looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Ah, it's okay." He bit his tongue, trying not to utter the fact that she kept him up last night as well.

Ranma was trying as hard as he could to keep his mother's advice. He definitely did not want to end up like his father. Someday, when he had kids of his own… Ranma blushed. He would raise them entirely differently.

There was a park across the street and Akane smiled widely. She tugged Ranma's hand, urging him to go to it. He was confused, but agreed. Why was she so suddenly happy?

"Wow!" Akane gushed when she sat on the swing. "Ranma, this is the park my mom used to take me to!"

The park was pretty small, with a red slide, a set of monkey bars and swings. The park by the Tendo household was much nicer. Why this one?

"Huh?" he replied. Why on earth would Akane's mother take her to a park this far away from home?

"Definitely. I'm positive this is it!" She swung in place for a moment, her gaze softening. Memories of her mother returned to her.

"She was so beautiful…. My mother. Sort of like yours, Ranma. She would take me here, because she grew up around here, downtown Nerima. It brought old memories back to her, too."

Ranma watched Akane, not interrupting her. It was rare whenever she spoke of her mother.

Akane, hesitantly, spoke once again. "She always dreamed of seeing me married. She would always tell me I'd make the prettiest bride." She said, softly.

Ranma was pretty much speechless. He had no idea how it felt to have a parent dead. However, he could relate to back when he didn't know his mother.

"Akane," he said, swallowing. He walked over and sat on the swing next to her. "I know how it feels, y'know… not to have a mother around."

The blue-haired girl smiled up at the boy. "Oh, I'm fine, Ranma… don't worry about me. I'm not upset anymore. It's just the small everyday things that remind me so much about her… the smell of roses, home cooked meals… the sound of the birds chirping." She turned her face away from him and blushed. "Oh, man… I must sound like such an idiot right now…."

Ranma shook his head quickly and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "No, Akane… I don't think that."

Akane's breath hitched in her throat. His lips were so close to hers, she could almost feel his breath on hers. Her mind went dizzy and she wondered whether she should close her eyes or not.

He swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up and down. She looked adorable, sitting on the swing. He didn't know what to do. His heart urged him to go and kiss her, but his head told him otherwise. His head said that what if SHE didn't feel the same way?

He, reluctantly, moved away, slowly. His heart thumped wildly in his chest.

Akane resisted the urge to place a hand over her heart. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a jackhammer. Deep down, she wished he hadn't moved away.

After a moment of no eye contact, Akane cleared her throat. "I think… we should… go back."

Ranma nodded slowly and hopped off the swing. He held out a hand, helping Akane up off hers. He debated whether or not to let go.

As they walked home, together, they chatted a bit about Akane's mother and about mothers in general. It was a very calm conversation, one of the calmest one's the teenagers had ever had.

When they finally arrived back at Kyoko's house, it was about five thirty in the morning and the sky had turned a blue-black shade. The sun was becoming close to rising shortly.

Akane yawned, sleep finally a possibility. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay again." She told the pig-tailed boy.

"Hm, yeah…" he replied, both of them walking toward the stairs.

Ranma stopped frozen in his tracks when he felt a pair of warm lips on his cheek. They lasted for a split second and then the dark-haired girl darted up the stairs, a blush coming across her face.

Ranma stood there, in the middle of the hallway for who knows how long, frozen. She'd kissed him! She'd actually KISSED him! Did that mean that she wouldn't have minded before?

After a little while, he slowly walked up the stairs and climbed back into the bed, wondering if Akane had already fallen asleep. Once he'd shut his eyes he heard her speak very softly.

"Good night, Ranma."

Ranma replied with the same words and fell into a deep sleep, a smile remaining on his face.

A/N: A bit mushy, huh? Oh well, I have math, science and geography ALL for next semester. God HELP me. I needed some fluff, so enjoy! ^__~ Their relationship is definitely deepening, slowly, yet surly, huh? Don't forget to R&R!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hiya! Well, I'm at home, cuddled up in two fleece blankets, coughing my ass off and slurping down my weight in soup. In other words, I'm sick. There's this disgusting virus going around my school and as soon as everyone was just about cured, I seemed to get it. Anyway, to get my mind off the burning in my throat and pain in my eyes, I decided to write this up.

Just Married!

Chapter Six

A few days had passed and everything had gone more or less... normally. Thankfully, none of the suitors had found them yet. When the day they were supposed to go to Okinawa approached, there was no one to disrupt their trip.

Ranma, Akane and Nodoka held their bags as they thanked Kyoko for her hospitality. Ranma and Akane had learned a lot about the woman during their stay, but there was something... some secret they just couldn't put their finger on. They ignored their sceptical minds as they walked over to the train station.

Kyoko walked along with them, smiling the whole way there. They waited at the stop for ten minutes, until the train had finally arrived. They handed the driver their tickets and were about to board when Kyoko stopped Akane for a moment.

"Akane," she said, smiling. "Before you leave, I have a present for you."

"Oh, Kyoko." Akane said, her eyes warm. "You really didn't have to..."

"Nonsense." She argued and handed her a neatly wrapped box. "I hope you like it." She said, a small twinkle in her eye.

Akane nodded her head and hugged the woman good-bye. She sat down next to Ranma, taking the window seat this time, and waved frantically as the woman began to become smaller and farther as the train moved.

Akane let out a deep breath and relaxed a bit more into her seat. After a few minutes of silence, Ranma cleared his throat.

"Nice lady, huh?" he said.

Akane looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, she really is."

"Yeah," he replied, not knowing what else to say. It always confused him why Akane always made him so shy. He never did know what to say when she was around.

Suddenly, Nodoka came over and sat in the empty seat in front of them. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ranma, Akane, why so quiet? Aren't you excited? This is going to be a wonderful trip!"

"Of course we are." Akane smiled. "Thanks, again, auntie. This must have cost you a fortune."

"Oh, Akane, no problem. Anyway, I have SO much planned! Just you wait." She winked. Nodoka had a bit of an evil glint in her eye.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other. Their eyes couldn't' help but widen. Why did the adults creep them out so much today?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okinawa was beautiful. It had warm, summer air and smelled like fresh pineapples. There were many tourists from around the world coming to see one Japan's most southern and beautiful cities.

Akane, Ranma and Nodoka had to take another bus over to the hotel they were booked in. Nodoka was the exact opposite of Genma. When Ranma normally traveled with Genma, he wouldn't even book a hotel room. Instep, he would spend all his money on something selfish like food for himself, and cause him and his son to camp out on the ground. Then, he would sell his son to someone wanting to make him their daughter's fiancée and he would take the money and spend it on more food for himself. Needless to say, a lot of his intentions were very selfish.

Nodoka, however, booked Ranma and Akane in the most expensive and elegant hotel in Okinawa. She treated her son with the utmost respect and love (except when he was acing unmanly) and would never sell him. The only fiancée she considered true was Akane.

Ranma felt a warm feeling in his chest. No one had ever spent so much money on him for something he didn't need. Something that he didn't even ask for. It felt good.

The trio entered the hotel and the two teenagers gasped in awe. The hotel was even more beautiful than the brochure described. The wonderful, five star hotel had elegant, red and gold carpeting adorning all of the floors. There was a wonderful, large, marble fountain the center of it along with hundreds of flowers in every corner. The staircase leading up to the rooms was enormous, although no one really planned to use it instead of the elevator.

Nodoka, confidently, walked over to he front desk and after a bit of registration, got their hotel keys. There was one room for Nodoka and one for the newlyweds.

Ranma noticed that Akane didn't argue with Nodoka about them sharing a room. She kept quiet, nodded her head and took the key silently. The whole situation made him smile.

Nodoka ended up getting a room on the second floor while Ranma and Akane were on the fifth. When Akane heard Nodoka mumble something about them having "privacy" she nearly choked on her own spit.

The three went their separate ways and Ranma and Akane walked to room 505. They agreed to meet Nodoka for lunch at the small cafe located in the center of the hotel once they were finished unpacking.

The two, silently, entered their room. The room, too, was beautiful. It wasn't even fit to be called a "room". It had a gigantic, king-sized bed in the center with dozens of incredibly soft pillows, a large double-vanity, two lamps, a mini-fridge, three sofas, a television and a large, bubbling Jacuzzi in the south right corner.

Akane and Ranma took a little tour of their new room. Ranma was especially fond of the large fish tank that had dozens of tropical fish inside it. He peered at it for a few moments when he heard Akane mildly shout.

"UGH!" she hissed, throwing something out of her hands. Ranma looked at her and noticed... she was blushing. He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her the silent "what's wrong" look.

"I... I found..." she mumbled, too shy to say the words. Instead, Akane kicked the box over to her husband, not daring to make eye contact. Ranma blushed wildly as well once he realized why Akane was so embarrassed. Inside the left drawer in the cupboard next to their bed was a box filled with condoms and birth-control pills. Ranma bit his tongue, knowing that his mother must have had some say in what they found.

The martial artists didn't waste their time gawking and changed the situation by unpacked their suitcases. Once Akane was finished, she opened her purse and remembered something very important. She hadn't even opened Kyoko's present yet.

``What`s that `Kane?" Ranma asked, eyeing the present.

"Oh, just something from Kyoko." She mumbled.

"Well, let's see what it is..." he said, walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.

Akane unwrapped the bright wrapping paper slowly, wondering what could have been inside the box. Once the paper was off, she saw that there was a picture frame. However, the frame was face down. Ranma looked over her shoulder, trying to see the present more closely. Akane could feel his breath on her neck. She mentally shivered.

The dark haired girl flipped the frame around and nearly dropped it as she peered at what she saw...

A picture of Nodoka, Kyoko and...

Her mother.

``Ranma...`` Akane whispered. ``Look, it`s my mother."

Ranma looked more closely at the picture. He had never seen Akane's mother before. She had dark hair and chocolate eyes, just like Akane did. Her hair, as well, was cut short. She even had the same spunky, adorable smile. It was no question now where Akane got her looks from.

Akane quickly stood up, grabbing the frame as she walked out of the room. Ranma chased after her, wondering why his mother was in the picture.

They found the cafe very quickly, it was literally in the center of the hotel. Once they entered, they saw Nodoka sitting at a table, her arms folded quietly.

Akane quickly walked over and took a seat in one of the leather chairs. Ranma followed suit. The young girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello, darlings. I've ordered some sushi as an appetizer. Have some." Nodoka said, holding out the tray.

"Wait... mother." Akane replied. "I... I have to ask you... um..." She quietly handed the frame over for Nodoka to look at.

"You... knew my mother..." Akane said, her voice rasp.

"I did." Nodoka said, smiling. She handed the frame back to Akane. "Akane, your mother and I were very good friends."

Ranma's mouth went wide open. He had no idea...

"I knew you since you were a child. Kyoko, Ayame and I were the best of friends. Akane, why do you think I consider your engagement the only one valid? I had a say in it, too." She smiled.

Akane smiled back at Nodoka. Ranma kept glancing back and forth at the two ladies.

"Akane, you have no idea how much you are like your mother... She was my best friend. You two really are identical... a mirror image..." she trailed off.

The entire table went silent for a few moments. No one knew what to say until... Ranma's stomach grumbled loudly. He blushed.

Nodoka laughed loudly. "Well, that tells us enough chit-chat! Waiter, we're ready to order!" she called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their late lunch-dinner, the three went out to a movie and then took a walk around the hotel, seeing a bit of Okinawa. While they walked, they talked more about Akane's mother and whatever topic came to mind. It was a comforting stroll.

At about eleven o'clock, everyone returned to their hotel rooms, exhausted. It had been a long day. Akane decided to call Kyoko before bed, thanking her for the wonderful present. Once she hung up, she placed the frame right on the shiny, white vanity. Next to it was a wedding present from Nabiki. It was a picture of her and Ranma, smiling on their wedding day. It was an awkward smile, but it still reeked of something genuine.

Her and Ranma climbed into bed, Akane still feeling wide awake. The thoughts of the past couple of days all rushed to her head.

Akane remembered a few days ago, how she'd willingly... kissed Ranma on the cheek. Her cheeks flamed at the thought.

She didn't know why the urge do to that had been so strong that night. All she knew was deep in her heart, she needed to do it. But... why?

Perhaps it was because of how kind he was to her. Ranma had matured quite a bit since their childhood days.

Akane smiled... just a little bit. Maybe it could work. Her and Ranma. Mr and Mrs. Saotome...?

Suddenly, Akane felt Ranma shift. Akane flinched a bit at the sudden touch.

"Akane, you awake?" Ranma whispered, his back turned to her.

"Y-yeah..." she said.

Ranma turned to face her, his eyes wide open as well.

"Akane... what's up? What's on your mind?" he said, sympathetically.

"Nothing..." she replied, quietly.

_Man, girls sure over-think stuff... _Ranma thought. _Akane had been waking up "thinking" quite a few times now._

"Sorry," she said, looking down, shyly.

"Huh, why?"

"For... waking you up again..."

Akane continued looking down, a deep blush grazing her cheeks. Ranma was awe struck. Akane barely apologized and when she did... it never ceased to amaze him.

Ranma smiled at her, shyly, and took her hand in his once again. "Akane..." he said, while sitting up, grabbing her along with him. He searched for the right words to say. Another problem the young martial artist had was not only saying the wrong things... but finding the right words to express how he felt. Usually, when times got tough and he couldn't make up his mind (like while walking home from Ryugenzawa), he would just give up.

He squeezed her hand. No. He wouldn't. He would.... try to say... how he felt.

"A-akane." He repeated. "I really..." he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I really..."

Akane looked at him, her deep, warm brown eyes searching his. Suddenly, something in the young boy snapped. He, swiftly, grabbed her and pulled her toward him, placing his lips on hers.

Akane's eyes widened, freezing, her mind not registering what was happening. Finally, after a few seconds, she closed her eyes softly and returned the kiss.

Ranma deepened it, causing waves of pleasure to wash among them. Never had they felt something as powerful.

Finally, they released for air, their breathing ragged. He searched her eyes once again, wondering if there was any look of regret in hers. He waited for the slap. However, she looked up, shyly and gave him a soft smile. It made his heart thump wildly.

Akane's eyes sparkled once they met his. He did it! Her mind screamed. She resisted the urge to jump for joy. Instead, she decided to offer a compliment.

"Thank you, Ranma..." she said, giving him a soft smile.

Ranma smiled back, squeezing her hand once again. He pulled her back down into the bed, wrapping his arms around her, laying her head on his chest. For the first time, he didn't have to be nervous about whether or not she woke up and caught him.

In a few moments, they both fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, their journey in love finally blossoming.

A/N: *parades* Ranma no baka, you FINALLY did it. How many readers were waiting for this? :P I swear, I just wish he would have done that in the series.

Anyway, the first step has been taken. More to come. Bye! Don't forget, R & R!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heyllllllllllllllllllllo. You know what I hate? Math. It just dosen't flow as easily as English for me… gosh, I miss it. T_T Too bad it was over during Sem 1…

Just Married!

Chapter 7

Akane awoke to the sound of the lovely birds chirping in the hotel room, the early luminescence brightening her room through the small, ceramic window. The young girl opened her eyes slowly, getting up and rubbing her eyes.

Her mind adjusted after a few seconds and she suddenly remembered everything that had occurred the night before.

She pinched herself. She was awake. Yet, she still didn't believe that what had occurred was… real.

Did her and Ranma really… kiss?

Akane blushed wildly and jumped out of bed, entering the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and returned to the bedroom, gently stripping off her pajamas.

Akane assumed Ranma had already awoken and had probably- knowing him- already gone downstairs for breakfast. She was taking off her shirt when she heard a noise:

"Hey, good morning Ak- whoa!" Ranma gasped, his eyes widening at her semi-nude figure. He quickly turned his head away, shy.

Akane's cheeks flamed and was about to get angry when she stopped herself. They were now husband and… wife. It wasn't… wrong for him to be looking at her. As a matter of fact, they could even do… other things.

"W-wait, Akane!" Ranma said, worrying that she was angry. "I didn't see anything, I swear! I-"

"That's okay, Ranma…" Akane said, shyly, covering herself with her shirt. "Just knock next time, okay?"

"But, I told you it was an accident….! Wait, what?"

Akane blushed. "I understand. Just knock next time, okay baka?"

Ranma, completely and utterly shocked, nodded slowly and walked back out, slowly closing the door.

Akane let out the breath she'd been holding and, after a few moments, continued getting dressed. She put on a pale yellow summer dress, it was quite hot outside. She also decided to put a little bow clip in her hair… just in case Ranma noticed.

Akane took one more longing glance at the mirror and stepped out the door, going to the lounge where Mrs. Saotome and Ranma were surely having breakfast. As she walked out the door, down the stairs, she caught Ranma's eye and he gave a shy blush and a little wave.

"Hey, 'Kane."

"Hello, Ranma."

"Uh… Mom sent me to go and get you. We're going to the beach right after break fast."

"Oh, uhm, didn't you guys already eat?"

"Well, mum did, but I didn't so let's go!"

"Huh? Why didn't you?"

He laughed a throatily laugh. "I was waiting for you, stupid."

Akane stood, shocked for a moment. Ranma waited for breakfast? This couldn't be happening…

After a minute, Ranma broke her shocked daze by grabbing her hand.

"I'm STARVING! Let's go! I heard there's great chocolate flap jacks…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about another hour and a half, Akane, Ranma and Mrs. Saotome got their things, packed a lunch and headed toward Okinawa's beach. Mrs. Saotome was positively psyched, but Akane wasn't quite so happy.

The water levels at the beach were quite high. Now she'd have to stay in the shallow area all day. She hated not being able to swim.

As soon as they'd arrived, Nodoka paid for a dressing room key and Ranma went in first, stripping to just a pair of swimming trunks. When he emerged, Akane couldn't help but stare. All of his chest and leg muscles were well-defined. All that martial arts training sure had paid off…

Akane shook her head, a blush spreading across her cheeks. After Nodoka had gone out, dressed in a colorful one-piece, Akane walked in. She'd brought a bikini, with a skirt bottom. She felt very self-conscious about the swimwear, but at least no one could see her "thick" thighs. After ten minutes of staring at herself in the full-length mirror, she heard Ranma call her name and realized she'd stalled long enough.

When she walked out, Ranma had an impatient look on his face.

"What took you so long, Ak… W-W-Whoa."

The pigtailed boy stared at his wife. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She stood, shyly, in front of him, her head bent down and her face flushed. But, she looked positively… sexy.

He swallowed. The bikini definitely outlined all of her curves and the top was cut very low in the front…

He tried not to stare.

The boy cleared his throat, begging himself not to blush. "What took you so long, Akane?" he repeated. "The water's waiting!" he grabbed her by the hand once again, glad that she didn't oblige. Ever since what had occurred the night before… he couldn't help but want to experience more. The new feelings excited him and he wanted to feel them again and again, all over again.

Ranma let go of Akane's hand and jumped, head first into the medium-water zone, which reached up to about Akane's chin/Ranma's shoulders.

Suddenly, something hit Akane. Ranma was only wearing swim-bottoms! When he turned into a girl, his top would be… nude! Akane scrambled over to a random couple sitting on the sand and grabbed a towel when she heard Ranma laugh. What shocked her was it was a _male_ laugh.

"What are you doing, tomboy?" he said, grinning. Akane gasped. He was wet. Wet and… male!

"R-R-Ranma!" Akane gasped, still holding the towel. "You're a… man!"

Ranma snickered when he saw the couple by Akane giving her a strange look.

Akane raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're cured?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "If I was cured, don't you think I would've told you before? No, you baka. It's just water-proof soap. I got some for a wedding present from Nabiki."

"Oh," Akane said, sadly. She was disappointed because she knew how much he wanted to be cured.

"Anyway," Ranma said, splashing her. "Come in!"

Akane giggled as the water hit her face and ran in, wanting to splash him back. She walked slowly once she hit the water, hoping not to go too far, thus entering the deep-zone. The water felt cool, but warm because of the extremely hot weather.

Akane splashed Ranma back, playfully and giggled once he returned the action. Akane watched as Nodoka, when she finished laying out her towel, waved at her and went to buy a snow cone.

The youngest Tendo turned back to the pigtailed boy, wanting to send a giant wave his way when she noticed he wasn't there. She began to panic when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her in the air.

Akane squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ranma!" she yelled. "Put me down!"

He laughed once again and placed her back on her feet, her pouty-look adorable. Ranma was about to continue splashing when he saw a few young boys glancing at his wife. They caught Akane's eye and one of them gave her a wink, giving her the "come hither" finger motion. Akane whipped her head away, both angry and embarrassed.

Ranma growled deep in his throat, his jealousy boiling over. Ranma, once again, grabbed Akane and walked further into the water, into an area where no one else was. It was located in front of a bunch of giant rocks, so it was pretty much impossible to see behind them.

Akane watched as they entered the deep-zone and screamed once again, this time, saying the opposite. "Don't you dare drop me! Ranma, go back, please!"

He playfully threw her in the air, making it as if he was going to drop her and she screamed. About a second before hitting the water, Ranma grabbed her again, tightly.

"That wasn't funny!" Akane cried. "Please, go back, Ranma!"

"Why?" he asked. Ranma didn't realize they were in the deep-zone now and felt a bit upset. He thought Akane didn't want to be alone with him.

"I… I can't swim, you dope… I'm scared…"

Ranma tightened his hold around her waist and looked at her deep in the eyes. She seriously looked… afraid.

"Akane, I'll help you swim."

"Ranma… please. Remember what happened last time? Let's just go back. I don't want to go in the water anymore."

"Come on, Akane. Don't you trust me?"

To Ranma it wasn't as deep as a statement, but it absolutely pierced Akane's heart. Did she… trust him? The answer was simple…

"Of course I do, Ranma…" she said, softly.

"Well, then know that I won't let anything happen to you. Here, just watch." The young boy twisted Akane so that she was in a laying-down position. She began to kick and squeal from fear when he placed a hand on her forearm.

"Relax, Akane…" he said, slowly. "I have my arm around you, don't worry. I won't let you fall." Akane's heart thumped, wildly.

Trust him, her mind called.

Akane relaxed, letting her body remain pretty much dead. She continued lying on the water, and didn't notice when Ranma's hands left her body.

"Akane…" Ranma called, happily.

"What?" Akane whispered.

"Open your eyes."

Akane's eyes fluttered open and she saw that Ranma was far from her, and not holding her at all. She gasped when she saw that she was floating… by herself!

Akane laughed, happily. Unfortunately, she lost her calm state and moved, causing herself to topple over. Before she could squeal, Ranma wrapped his arms around her, steadying her back against him.

"You did it, Akane!" he said, proudly.

"I DID!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around Ranma's waist. She, hesitantly, then placed her head on his muscular chest, offering an embrace.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Ranma flinched, completely startled by the movement. After a few seconds, he gave in, wrapping his arms around her as well.

As Akane's blush grew deeper, she looked up, into his steel blue-gray eyes. Her heart lurched at the sight. Deep in his eyes, she saw such a caring look.

Akane opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by two hands, cupping her face. Before she could realize what was happening, she felt two warm, soft lips against hers.

Akane gasped as she felt Ranma hoist her up against him, raising her so she could meet his lips more fully. He tilted her back, groaning, as the light kiss deepened.

After a moment, he released her, reluctantly, breaking off for breath. Akane still had her hands wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. He stared at her, a wave of male satisfaction washing over him at the look on her face. Her hair was messy, her face flushed and her lips plump and red. She was his. No one would ever take her away from him.

Ranma walked a little further with Akane in his arms until her back was against one of the smooth, giant rocks. Now, Akane was trapped with her in between Ranma and the rock.

Again, Ranma leaned in, planting his lips on hers. Akane entwined her fingers in his hair and he grasped her waist, crushing her body against his.

As the kiss became more heated, Ranma became bolder. He lashed out his tongue, licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Akane gasped, her sudden movement allowing enterence. As his tongue searched her mouth, he felt Akane's snake out to meet his as well.

They continued to kiss for a few minutes and bursts of pleasure washed over the two again and again. Ranma was beginning to question his resistance.

They broke the kiss, their breathing ragged. Akane, enjoying this new feeling, was about to place her lips back on his when she heard someone call their names:

"Ranma, Akane!" they heard Nodoka call. "Where are you?"

Akane's eyes widened, an inch away from Ranma's lips. Her blush spread deeper across her cheeks , completely aware of what she was about to do.

Ranma smirked down at her, her shyness adorable.

"We'd better go," Akane mumbled, pushing at his chest lightly.

Ranma grasped Akane's wrists with one hand, pinning them behind her back. She raised an eyebrow at him, shocked.

"What are you… doing?"

He held his breath, hoping the blush wouldn't come out. He had to keep his cool.

"Weren't you going to finish?"

"What?"

He leaned in, about an inch away from her lips. "You were about to kiss me."

Akane's blush turned red-hot. "B-but…"

However, before she could answer, he planted his lips back on hers, finishing what they'd started. Akane obliged, the fear of getting caught actually… heightening her excitement.

"Ranma, Akane?" they heard Nodoka call again. Ranma rolled his eyes, reluctantly breaking the kiss. He released his grasp on Akane's wrists and gave her hand a small squeeze, immerging from behind the rocks.

Akane kept a hand over her lips, hiding the fact that they were quite ripe and red…

"Oh, there you are." Nodoka said, shaking her head, smiling. "Aren't you two hungry? Let's go get some food!"

"Alright, mom." Ranma said, tugging on Akane's hand. The two followed Nodoka out of the water and onto the shore.

"What were you two doing back there? Looking at the little islands in the distance?"

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, shyly, not able to suppress their hidden smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: WHEW! HOT-STUFF! Well, stuff is pretty much heating up! Next, confessions of a teenage martial artist, perhaps? Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was gone all March Break. Plus, all this extra schoolwork is seriously weighing me down. Unngh…

On a brighter note, I finished re-reading the entire Ranma ½ manga series for the third time. Oh, gosh… those last two volumes seriously give me the shivers.

Just Married!

Chapter Eight

Akane awoke as the bright, morning sun pooled into her window. She yawned and stretched, feeling completely energized. The young girl glanced at the clock; the time read 12:23.

Jeez, did I really sleep in THAT much? Akane grumbled to herself, rising from the bed.

Suddenly, Ranma reentered the room, from the bathroom. "Hey, 'Kane." He said, flashing her one of his grins.

"Morning, Ranma…" she said, softly. Every time she saw her husband, she couldn't help but get butterflies. She was also so glad that their relationship was becoming deeper. After all this time, her happy ending was finally coming.

The young man scratched the back of his head, a sign that he was a little nervous. "Um… Akane… mom left for a little while to see one of her old friends and… well, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to… catch a movie? Maybe have a little dinner or something? If you don't want to, I understand. I mean –"

"I'd love to!" she said, cutting him off, her eyes sparkling.

Ranma swallowed, watching her smile softly at him, before looking back at her feet, shyly.

"Well, I'm going to hop into the shower, okay?" the dark-haired girl said, breaking the silence. She resisted the urge to jump for joy.

Ranma stayed standing in the exact same place as he watched her turn and head for the bathroom. Once she was out of his sight, he was able to breathe normally again. "YESSS!" he hissed, below his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour, Akane had finished showering and blow-drying her hair. Ranma had decided to change and shower in his mother's room, so he could give his wife some alone time.

Akane peered into her suitcase, pondering what to wear. It was a special occasion: their first date. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Akane tried on many different outfits, wondering what would appeal most to the pigtailed boy. Finally, after about ten outfit changes, she decided on a short, dark blue dress with flowered straps. It complimented her hair beautifully. She also inserted two sequined clips into her hair and put on high-heeled, strappy silver shoes.

The teenager was about to leave the room when she took a second look in the mirror. She'd been wanting to experiment with a little makeup for a while… maybe it would also make Ranma take a second look?

After much deliberation she decided to try a little eyeliner and some tinted lip gloss. Once she was finished, she was actually quite satisfied with the outcome.

Akane and Ranma had decided to meet outside the hotel once they were finished so Akane headed toward the entrance. Needless to say, Ranma was done way before Akane. He even looked a little ticked. However, all of his anger melted once he saw her.

"W-wow… Akane, you… you look amazing."

"Really…?" she replied, her cheeks flaming.

He cleared his throat. "Really."

The pair walked quietly down the street, exchanging a few words back and forth. Akane noticed he had put on his best dress shirt and shoes as well as cologne for the first time. She couldn't help but smile.

Once they'd walked for about five minutes, Akane felt Ranma's hand clasp around hers. He squeezed it gently and Akane returned the affectionate gesture by rubbing his palm with her thumb.

The two walked hand-in-hand for a couple more minutes until they'd reached the theatre. It was a medium-sized building surrounded by many little stores and shops. Ranma and Akane entered it, still holding hands.

The teenagers walked over to the ticket booth. Ranma looked up at all the movies that were set to play and read them aloud to Akane. Ranma wanted to watch Brain-Eating Monsters from Outer Space but Akane groaned at his choice.

"Ranma, I HATE sci-fi scary movies. Please, can we watch My Passionate Romance instead?" she fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

Ranma gulped. He was a dead man. No boy could look at THAT and still say no.

"Okay, okay… sure."

"Yay! Thank you!"

The couple asked for two adult tickets to "My Passionate Romance" and the total cost was about 1000 yen. Akane reached into her purse, about to pay for the fee when she felt Ranma's hand on hers once again.

"Here you go," he said, placing his own money on the table. Akane was awe-struck. Not only had he paid for his own ticket, but for hers, too!

He turned to his wife, flashing a smile. "You really didn't think I'd make YOU pay for our first date, Akane?"

The young girl opened her mouth, wanting to speak but not able to find the words.

Before they went to the movie, Ranma bought him and Akane some drinks, but no food. Akane insisted that if they ate at the movies, they wouldn't be able to enjoy themselves at dinner. Ranma tried to convince her that if he ate at the movies, he could still stuff his face at dinner, but decided to just go along with her so an argument wouldn't arise.

The couple entered theatre four, as directed by the tickets and sat in the middle row. They sat quietly as more people arrived, though not many.

"Hm, not too many people, huh?" Ranma said to Akane.

"Yeah. And look, everyone that did come are coupled."

"Weird."

The screen flickered on and everyone directed their attention ahead of them. Ads played for a few more minutes until the actual movie started. Much to Ranma's dismay, the movie was just like the title: very mushy.

The boy sat quietly, trying to pay attention to the movie. However, it was boring him. He noticed Akane had her attention completely focused on the screen and even shed tears at one scene.

But, the scene that was occurring at the moment was an absolute love scene. The heroine and hero were kissing in the rain, the ideal romantic moment. Ranma peered around the theatre and noticed pattern: it seemed all the couples were engaging in some intimate activity. Kissing, cuddling, hugging and other… things.

Ranma looked at Akane, still drawn in the movie. She looked beautiful. His arm felt numb, wanting to wrap around her. He thought, perhaps, he should try the casual-yawn technique. But, after a few moments he decided to just straight-forwardly put his arm around her.

Ranma, quietly, raised an arm and wrapped it around his wifes' shoulders. She stiffened, but then relaxed, somewhat leaning on him as well. She looked up at him, offering a soft, gentle smile.

The boy smiled back, feeling his stomach churn. With his index finger, he pushed her chin up, offering her lips over to him. She obliged, closing her eyes.

Ranma's lips descended on hers, causing the familiar electricity they'd come to know. Akane tilted her head to the side, allowing further access.

Once the love scene on the screen was over, the two released each other's lips, their breathing ragged. However, Ranma left his arm wrapped around her.

After another half hour, the movie had finished and Ranma was quick to get up. The young man helped his wife up and quickly exited the theatre.

"That was beautiful…" Akane gasped, placing a hand over her heart.

Ranma rolled his eyes secretly, but followed suit. "Yeah…"

The conversation was then broken by a familiar sound: Ranma's grumbling stomach.

Akane laughed, tugging on his hand. "Let's go feed you, baka, before that stomach of yours wakes the people in America."

Ranma stuck his tongue out at her, drawing circles on her hand with his thumb. "Hey, there's this really good restaurant my mom recommended about a block away. It's got all sorts of English food. You in? You always liked that kind…"

"Mom knew about our date?"

"Yeah. I told her last night."

Akane smiled. She really liked Nodoka. Even before, she was the only one who considered their feelings in the sort-of relationship. She didn't force them to do anything, rather, let nature take its course.

"Sure," she replied, also noting, happily, that he remembered she liked English food.

The two exited the theatre, chatting about whatever came to mind. Finally, they eventually arrived at Palace Restaurant.

Akane gasped at the sight. It was a gorgeous restaurant. Surely, it was five star. She whipped her head over to Ranma.

"Ranma! You definitely cannot afford this!"

"Shh…" he whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist. "It's a special occasion. I scraped up a few yen here and there and… don't worry. I can afford it."

Akane smiled at him, putting her arm around his stomach. "Thank you…"

"Sure,"

Once they walked in, Akane realized inside was even more beautiful than outside. It had red carpeting, lace on every table and expensive paintings adorning each wall.

"Name?" the person at the desk asked Ranma.

"Saotome. I have a reservation for two."

"Okay. Right this way, sir."

Akane's eyes widened. Ranma had even booked reservations? This was not like the disorganized, cheap martial artist she once knew…

Akane and Ranma sat on the lovely, decorated table as the waiter offered them something to drink. When he said champagne, Akane stifled laughter. It was because of that they were married in the first place. However, she didn't regret it one bit.

"Just soda would be nice, thanks…" Ranma said, getting rid of the waiter.

Akane reached across the table, taking Ranma's hand. "Thank you, Ranma…" she said, her eyes soft. "Really, this entire night was beautiful."

"No problem 'Kane…" he replied.

"Ranma… do you still mind, y'know… being married?" Akane said, shyly.

"Huh?" he replied, a bit shocked at the question.

Akane bit her lip, her eyes wandering onto the table. It was a question that had been running though her mind for a while.

"Do you… regret the whole marriage thing…?"

Ranma's eyes widened but knew that he would have to answer from his heart. This was a deep question. "Yeah… a bit." He replied.

"W-what? Why…?" Akane said, hurt. Tears stung her eyes.

Ranma jumped up, noticing the glazed look of her eyes. Tears! "N-no!" he said, his former words not coming out correctly. "Akane, what I meant to say was I regret HOW it happened, not that I married you!"

"Huh?"

He took a deep breath, his words coming from his heart. "I… I knew we were going to get married someday, Akane… but I… I always wanted it to be different… with a real wedding and stuff, you know?"

Akane's heart thumped wildly. "Y-yeah… I know what you mean."

The waiter interrupted their romantic moment when he arrived with two sodas and a basket of bread.

"Here you are. And what will you two be ordering today?"

Ranma let out the breath he'd been holding, suddenly remembering how hungry he was. "I'll have… the steak?" he said, trying to remember the English name for his favorite dish. "Oh and a big plate of French fries!"

"Alright. And for the lady?" he said, gesturing to Akane.

"I'll have some cheese ravioli, please." She said, smiling.

The waiter then walked away and after a few minutes, brought them their food.

Ranma stabbed into his steak, looking like a starved coyote. Akane giggled, while she ate her dish daintily.

Ranma wiped some sauce off his face and smiled at the girl. Her laugh really warmed his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, the two had walked home and after chatting with Nodoka about their night, went straight to bed. Akane dressed a little fancier than normally for bed, slipping on a lacy pink tank-top and shorts. Ranma was in the midis of getting undressed when he heard Akane speak.

"Oof, I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed, falling onto the bed

"I can tell!" Ranma laughed, removing his shoes. "I almost had to carry you home!"

"And you would've liked that, wouldn't you?" Akane retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue out at her as well. "Uncute tomboy!" he said, though there was absolutely no malevolence in his voice.

Her eyes shone. "Pervert!"

"Pervert?" Ranma laughed. He playfully gritted his teeth. "Oh, I'll show you a pervert!"

The young boy pounced on the bed, grabbing her along with him and rolling her onto her back.

He reached a hand up and shoved them into her ribcage, tickling her wildly. Akane squealed in laughter, feeling extremely ticklish.

"Oh yeah? Pervert am I?" he said, continuing his attack.

"Yes!" she shouted, reaching up to tickle him as well. Ranma seemed to be just as ticklish as her!

"S-stop!" Akane shouted, her eyes filled with tears of laughter.

Ranma laughed once again and peered down at her. She looked adorable laughing. When she finally calmed down, the boy couldn't help himself anymore and brought his lips down on hers.

Akane's eyes widened, shocked by the sudden movement, but immediately closed her eyes once she realized what was happening.

Heat pumped through the two as their passion flooded through their veins. Akane reached up, entwining her fingers in his hair.

As Ranma's tongue lashed out to meet hers, he heard Akane moan and nearly lost control. It shocked him as a pure burst of lust reverberated among his entire system. It was strong. Perhaps it was because of all the hidden feelings, and the built up urges were now coming out in a rush.

They broke the kiss for air, but the boy couldn't get enough of the girl. He leaned down, kissing her neck. She groaned, tilting aside to allow access.

Again, after they regained breath, his lips descended onto hers once again. As another bolt of lust ran through his system, he nearly lost control. He tried quickly to regain it.

Still, some urges couldn't be let go. And before he could stop himself, Ranma raised his hands and gently placed them atop of her breasts.

Akane gasped as fission pleasure ran through her and grabbed the back of his dress shirt in her hands. Ranma went down to suck on her neck as his hands lightly fondled her breasts.

Akane bit her lip, trying to control yet another moan that escaped her lips. Deep down, she knew that this was too much, too soon, but she was having trouble pulling away.

Ranma smirked against Akane's neck as he heard her hiss his name. Gosh, what that sound did to him. Wanting to explore her further, his hands ran down her sides and gently raised the lacy material- just a little. Enough to only show her belly button.

Akane's breath hitched as she felt his strong, warm hand against her stomach and, before her mind stopped her, began unbuttoning the boy's shirt.

Ranma took this as a sign to continue and raised the shirt over her head, revealing her round, pink breasts. He gasped at the sight. Now, it wasn't that he hadn't seen… breasts before. Of course not. For goodness sake, he was half female. But… it was Akane's breasts, and that made it much more… different.

The martial artist nipped at the girl's ear as his hands continued massaging her now bare breasts. He brushed a thumb across her nipple, hardening it instantly. He loved how she responded to him.

Akane moaned, tilting her head back at how wonderful the sensation felt. The girl continued unbuttoning his shirt and ran her fingers over his broad, muscular chest. He felt so good beneath her fingers. Akane looked up at him, her eyes glassy and her breathing ragged. She was pleased to see his breathing was as quickened as hers.

The boy looked down at her, into her eyes and saw that she wasn't quite ready to do this. He sensed a bit of uncertainty in her eyes. Reluctantly, and with all the will power he could muster, the boy backed away, his face still flushed.

Akane quickly, shyly, reached over for her nightshirt, slipping it back on. Ranma left his shirt unbuttoned, the heat unbearable.

"Ranma… that was incredible." Akane said, placing a hand on his shoulder. She squeezed him gently. "Thank you…"

He smiled at her, glad that she wasn't angry or anything. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her gently.

Ranma's heart thumped wildly, amazed at what she'd let him do. She trusted him enough to allow him to do… that. His emotions ran wild and at that moment, they burst out of him.

Ranma turned to look at her. "Listen… this is going to be really hard to say… but I just can't take it anymore…"

The girl held her breath.

"Akane I never thought you were uncute or unsexy or any of that crap…. It was just something that came out because I was afraid to show my real feelings…"

"What?"

"Yeah. Akane, I know for sure now. There's no doubt about it in my mind. I… I love you."

Akane's eyes widened for a moment, but then squealed, throwing her arms around him and showering him with kisses.

"Oh, Ranma! I love you, too!" she shouted, extremely happy.

Ranma jumped, a bit shocked by the girl's reaction. Yet, he couldn't quite argue… The young boy laughed, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"So… what you said at Jusenkyo, it was true?" she grinned, knowing all along. Still, it felt so, so good for him to say it himself.

"Yeah. I was just too shy to say it out loud… Akane… you were the only one I ever wanted to be with."

Akane's gaze softened, drawing small circles on his back with her finger. "Oh, Ranma…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes. Words could not describe how happy she felt right now.

The young boy and girl spent hours staying up, just talking. Akane had a hundred questions to ask Ranma and he had a few in return. Love was a curious thing for the two and Akane wanted to know everything about him.

"Can I sleep now?" Ranma laughed at 2:32 AM. "Have you asked enough questions?"

"Nope," she said, placing a finger on her chin. "Tell me, have you ever… been in love before?"

"In love? With someone else?"

"Yeah…" she blushed. "I know I haven't but… have you?" deep down, her heart throbbed, hoping he would say no.

"No way." He said, adjusting his legs. "H-have… you…?" Ranma resisted the urge to grit his teeth. He really hoped she hadn't.

"No," she said, smiling. "Ranma, I've never felt for someone else what I feel for you. If it's doctor Tofu you're referring to…" Akane heard Ranma groan and she giggled. "It was only a crush. I quickly got over him."

"Oh," he replied, though in his head he hissed "good".

Suddenly, Akane's eyes flashed. "Ranma…" she whispered. "Did you ever like Shampoo or Ukyo… even a little bit?"

Ranma rolled his eyes and he felt Akane's blue aura appear.

"Ranma," he whispered angrily. "Tell me the truth. I won't get mad. If we're going to make this relationship work, we have to be honest with each other."

"Okay, Tomboy, calm down." He laughed. "Well, just to begin with, I never had a crush or felt anything more than friendship toward either of them… Shampoo is too… manipulative. And Ukyo… for goodness' sake, Akane, I thought she was a guy!"

The girl let out a sigh of relief. "Oh,"

The air was a bit awkward for Ranma, but he sensed that he needed to ask her a certain question. He began twiddling his thumbs, nervously. "So… how about Ryoga or Kuno? Um, ever felt something for them?"

Akane laughed. "Ryoga? Ranma, where did this come from? No way! He's just a friend. And KUNO? Are you insane?"

Ranma laughed, holding his hands up. "Okay, okay, you're right, your right. Now can I go to bed?"

"Hm, ask me one more question. I've asked a million tonight, so it's your turn."

"Okay… hm." said the teen. He thought hard and then came up with one, though it was a bit embarrassing to say. "Akane… have you ever… kissed another guy before?"

Akane blushed at the question. "Well… other than you… no. I mean, Kuno and some other creeps at school had tried… but… you were the first and only guy I ever kissed."

Ranma's grin appeared once again. "Really? So you mean the cat kiss…"

Akane bit her lip, her blush ripening. "Yeah… it was my first."

"Reeeealllyy…" he said, putting his index finger under her chin, tilting it up. His lips brushed hers softly and she laughed, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, but you, Mr. Baka… you're first kiss was with Mikado Sanzenin! Plus, you've kissed Shampoo at least twice!"

Ranma rolled his eyes angrily. "That Mikado thing didn't count! I swear someday I'm gonna-"

Akane broke him off. "And Shampoo?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Shampoo kissed ME remember? Anyway, I'm irresistible, who can resist?"

Akane laughed and went under the covers. "Just go to bed before your ego swells to the size of Tokyo, okay?"

"C'mon Akane, we all know you can't resist me, I mean we all know you wanna- oof!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woah!!! Well their relationship has finally blossomed, huh? Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation ALL march break, so I couldn't update. Anyway, do you think I should change the rating to M? I mean it isn't a lemon, but it's pretty limey…

Expect much more drama coming soon....

Well, anyways, till next time, Kaywi.

Don't forget R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been really, really busy.

Just Married!

Chapter Nine

After breakfast the next day, Ranma and Akane decided to take a walk in the park. The two offered for Nodoka to come along with them, but she refused.

"Ranma, Akane... this is YOUR honeymoon. The last thing I'd want to do is interrupt..." she gave Ranma a silent wink, though Akane caught it and blushed.

Without any other words, the two headed out the door. It was a hot day outside, so Akane decided to wear a yellow tank top and a blue skirt. Ranma was clad in knee-length shorts and a short-sleeved blue shirt.

As soon as they'd rounded the corner, Ranma reached for Akane's hand. Akane smiled and took it, entwining her fingers with his.

Deep down, the two were glad that they could share intimate actions with one another without worrying the other would object. Before, it would be majorly heart-pounding for Ranma just to offer some nice words to Akane. Now, however, it was different. It seemed Ranma wanted to get closer to Akane whenever he could, and Akane was glad.

Akane squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "Nice out, huh?" she said, trying to start a conversation, though she was hopeless at it.

"Definitely," he nodded, grinning. "Way hotter than anywhere in Nerima."

"Hm... you know, I was wondering... when are we going back to Nerima? Not that I mind being on vacation or anything..."

"Yeah... I don't know. But... I think I'd rather just stay here."

Akane paused, her eyes widening. "Huh?" she replied, awestruck.

He slightly blushed. "Well... there's too many problems over there... and... well I wouldn't want you or our..." he cleared his throat, "children getting hurt."

Akane nodded, a small blush lightening her own cheeks. The two walked a little farther, reaching the park, the same one they'd approached a few days ago. Akane sighed and sat down on one of the far benches, surrounded by trees. It was quite hot out, so no one was really outside at this time of day.

Akane patted the seat next to her, motioning Ranma to join her. He obliged and sat down, laying his head back, letting the sun shine upon it. He closed his eyes.

Once he'd opened them, he looked next to him and noticed something odd... Akane wasn't there! He jumped up frantically and looked for her when he heard giggling come from behind him.

"Ha-ha!" she laughed. "You fell for it!"

His face flickered with relief for a moment and then shifted into playfulness. "Wow, tomboy... that was really good. I didn't notice you get up and you made it there pretty fast. You're improving."

Akane froze. Did he just... compliment her? He NEVER complimented her martial arts! "Really, Ranma?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Really." He said, once again.

Akane resisted the urge to kiss him then and there. She worried that, although there was clearly no one around, someone would see them. However, it was still pretty difficult to resist.

Ranma decided to break the awkward mood. "Hey, want to get some ice cream?" he said to his wife. "It's sooo hot out!"

"Baka, we just ate!" She protested.

He grabbed her hand, anyhow. "So?" he said. "Ice cream is good any time!"

Akane rolled her eyes but smiled. "Okay, fine. BUT you have to eat it as a guy this time!"

Ranma froze and groaned. "Akane, guys look like total geeks eating that girly stuff!"

"Please?" she replied, giving him her best puppy-eyed look.

The boy, being a total sucker for his wife's smile, gave in. "Fine," he said. "But I'm not getting one of those girly sundaes!"

The dark haired girl nodded and they walked hand-in-hand to the local ice cream parlour. It was old-fashioned, like the ones Akane saw in the movies with the long bar stools and the counter.

The two read the list, though Akane didn't know what to choose. There was this dress she'd been dying to buy and if she continued eating stuff like this, she'd never be able to lose a few pounds to get it.

However, before she could speak, she heard Ranma speak once again. "I'll have a plain double-chocolate cone and a strawberry cheesecake sundae with the works, please." He said.

Akane quietly pushed the "diet" ideas away from her head, agreeing that she'd have plenty of time to exercise later.

The man handed the treats over to the couple, the cost totalling up to five hundred yen. Ranma handed the money to the clerk and he and Akane left the parlour.

"Ranma," Akane smiled. "How did you know this was my favourite kind?"

"I've been with ya dozens of times, Akane. How could I not know?"

Akane smiled once again and took a bite of the sundae. It was delicious.

Ranma licked his cone, though not quite as satisfied. His wife knew that he was eyeing the chocolate whip complete with chocolate, vanilla and double chocolate ice cream smothered in whipped cream, nuts, cherries and chocolate fudge. He'd always gotten something like that as a girl.

Suddenly, Ranma saw a spoon be shoved into his face, filled with some of Akane's treat.

"Here, want a bite?" she giggled, holding up the plastic bowl.

Ranma obliged, noting that the ice cream tasted just as good as a guy. He also happily noted that he and Akane were indirectly kissing. He was eating out of the same spoon as her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the two had finished their treat, they decided to head back to the hotel. Ranma and Akane decided to go to the local pool later, and they would ask Nodoka to come along.

Once they'd reached the house steps, Akane gave Ranma a quick peck on the lips, giving into her urge.

"Thank you for the ice cream." She smiled.

"Y-yeah. No problem." He said, leaning in for another kiss.

Suddenly, Nodoka came rushing out of the hotel, grabbing Ranma by the arm. "Ranma, there's an emergency!"

"Yes, mom?" he said, his eyes lacing with concern.

"It's Shampoo. She found you."

"What?" Akane shouted from behind them, hearing the whole thing. Her mind froze from disbelief. She resisted the urge to cry. NO! Her mind shouted. WHY! Right when me and Ranma were starting to get better... when we finally confessed... and she had....

A few tears dripped off her face. She quickly rubbed them away, not wanting to show everyone how she was feeling. Ranma, however, noticed.

He tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder and turned to face his mother, angrily. "Let her come." He hissed. "I don' t care anymore. Dammit, I won't keep running! I'm going to face her... face everyone once and for all!"

"But, Ranma..."

"No buts, mother. I can't be mister nice guy anymore! I'm through with this! If Akane and I want to live a normal life... with a house and... and children... someday... I'm going to have to clear this mess up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma and Akane stood outside their hotel room along the balcony... waiting. The now cool, mid-day breeze ruffled Akane's hair, her face lacing with worry.

Mrs. Saotome turned and sat on one of the chairs that had been placed outside. She felt a little dizzy. Akane turned to face her fiancé who was thinking about something deeply.

"Ranma...?" she said, softly.

"Yeah?" he replied, not turning to look at her.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too, Akane." He said, his frown wiped off his face, a small smile appearing. He pulled the girl into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Akane let out a long, sad sigh.

"Hey..." he said, his voice a bit more cheerful. "Don't be upset Akane. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

"I know, Ranma... I've never doubted you for a minute. I... it's just... all this is kind of... overwhelming."

"I know... but it's going to have to be done. I hate running away, Akane..."

"I know, Ranma." She reached up and lightly kissed him on the nose.

He suddenly squirmed, a bit uncomfortable. "Akane... I have to tell you... something."

"Yeah?" she said, turning around, now staring right down at him.

He took a deep breath. "Well... I was wondering... what do you think of... Ryoga?"

Akane was taken aback by his question. "Ryoga? Well... I guess we're friends. Why do you ask?"

He swallowed. "Akane... now that we're married it's wrong for me to keep any secrets from you."

Akane raised an eyebrow.

"Akane... Ryoga's had a crush on you for quite some time."

Akane blinked. "Really? Well... I suppose I kind of noticed." She smiled. "Is that what you're worked up about? Ranma I have absolutely no feelings for Ryoga..."

"That's nice to know but... there's something else."

"Okay?" she said, giving him a quizzical look. "Well... spit it out."

He let out a breath. "Akane... Ryoga has a Jusenkyo curse."

Her eyes widened. "Really...? Wow... I had no idea. Still, I don't understand what this has anything to do with-"

"Let me finish..." he picked her up by the waist and placed her gently beside him. "His cursed form is... a little black pig."

Akane squinted. "I don't understand."

Ranma looked away. "Akane... don't you get it? Ryoga... pig... dammit, Akane... he's.... he's P-chan."

Akane froze. "Wh... what?"

He closed his eyes. "He used his form to get closer to you. You... you saw how jealous I'd get. All those times I snook into your room, hoping to kick him out..."

Akane gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. She froze in shock for a moment, the pain seeping through her. She jumped up from her seat, walking over to face him.

"You knew!" she said, angrily.

"Akane-"

"NO!" she shouted. "You knew and you didn't tell me! If you really loved me, you would've!" tears filled her eyes.

Ranma stayed seated, knowing that she was right. "Akane... I promised him on my honour that I wouldn't tell you..."

"Your honour? And that was more important than my modesty? I... I undressed in front of him... kissed him and told him my innermost secrets... how COULD you?"

He winced, anger burning within him as well. He despised it when the selfish little pig did that. "Akane... I'm sorry... please forgive me. It was stupid... I know. He really loved you and he thought that this might make the two of you closer. You saw how jealous I'd get..."

Akane softened a bit. "I KNOW you were jealous... I always thought you were just picking on him... now it makes sense." She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "God... I'm so... stupid!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "No... you're not stupid. Come on, who even assumes their friend is half animal? Even I think that's a little crazy."

She sniffed and Ranma hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry..."

Akane pushed against his chest lightly, her anger fading. "There aren't any more secrets, are there? "

"No, Akane... I swear."

She wiped her face, trying to get the tears to stop flowing. Akane then returned into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Does this mean... you forgive me?" he asked softly.

"Yes... but don't you dare hide anything from me ever again!"

"Never," he whispered, kissing her gently.

She broke the kiss. "But... I swear, when I see that Ryoga..."

He gritted his teeth, agreeing with her. He'd need a nice, long chat with the bandana boy as well...

Suddenly, Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout. The two released one another and turned to look behind them. There standing was Shampoo, holding a long, thin, silver sword to Akane's neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. The whole Ryoga situation bothered me and I knew I had to get it out. I hope I did it tastefully.


End file.
